I'm a pirate you are a princess
by littlecake
Summary: Kairi is suppose to became a queen but she doesn't want to. One night she got kindnapped. She'll find herself in a ship which is full of men. She also finds there a boy that she fells in love with and now she don't know if she even wants to go home.
1. Fiance

**I'm a pirate, you are a princess**

**Fiancé **

"Good morning miss Kairi." I sigh. "Morning Yuna" "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she opened the curtains. The sun shined in my room. It felt nice on my face. I get up and sat on my bed. "I slept well thanks."

"Good, your parents are waiting for you for breakfast. I heard they had something important to tell you" she said and left. What could that important thing be?

I got dressed and went down. "Good morning honey" my mom said as I sat down. "Morning" I said and smiled. Namine my sister came and sat next to me. I looked at her and she looked as curious as.

"Mom and I have something very important to tell you" dad said. "As you know your 18 birthday well be soon and you two will have very important duties that you have to do now that you will became an adult." dad said and smiled a little.

My dad was a king and my mom was a queen of our kingdom. All the people in our kingdom loved my parents. They were very kind and rightful. And I have to admit that they are pretty awesome.

But here comes the bad part. Namine and I are sisters. That's not bad. I love my sister but the bad part is that I am the older one. We are twins but I was born 5 minutes before Namine. Only 5 minutes.

But that stupid 5 minutes made me the older one. This means, that I have to rule the kingdom, after my parents. But I don't want to do that.

I want to travel around the world. I want to see something that I haven't seen before. I want to sail over the worlds. But I can't do that because I should be the queen someday and all my life I have been trained how to be a queen.

Now Namine in the other hand wants to be a queen someday. And she would be great in that job. If you can even call it a job. She is very kind and calm. And she knows what's wrong and wright.

She would be perfect for it. But I have to do it because I'm older. Wish I could be the younger one.

"Now Kairi" my dad said and looked at me. I nodded.

"I know you haven't been with boys in any other way than a friend and-" "Honey why don't I continue from here" my mother said interrupting my dad who seemed to get a little embarrassed about the subject.

"What you dad was trying to say that we have you a fiancé. " "He is from another kingdom, he is a prince and his name is Sora Rider" dad said.

"Never heard of him." I said. "He is coming here today and we thought that maybe you two could try to get a know each other's" my dad said hopefully.

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I believed in true love or not because I have never been in love.

But I didn't want to have a fiancé already. I haven't done anything with my life and now I have a fiancé, which I don't even know and my parents expect me to get marry him?

And what if he is awful? What if I don't like him at all? Or what if he hates me? I sigh. I didn't want to do this but I have to.

"Of course I would love to meet him" I said and forced a smiled on my face. "Wonderful. He will be here in 18.00 and then you two can get to know each other's" my dad said with a big smiled on his face.

"Great so I will get ready then" I said and left the table. I felt tears coming on my eyes. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to have a fiancé yet. I want to travel around the world. I don't want be stuck on this kingdom for my whole life.

I run to my room and locked the door. Then I burst out crying. This is like a worst nightmare ever. I hear knocking on my door. "Kairi it's me Namine. Open up please."

I opened the door. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and then she hugged me. "I don't want to do this" I said crying on her shoulder. "I know, I know" she said trying to calm me down. "What if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Of course he will like you. Now who wouldn't? It will be alright I promise" she said and hugged me tighter. "But what if I don't like him?"

She laughed a little. "That's something that I can't help, but now let's get you ready for the prince okay?" she said and hold my face. I nodded to her and smiled a little. She would be wonderful queen.

It was 18.00 and we were waiting him on the hall. "He will be here in any minutes" dad said and smiled to me. I nodded and smiled back to him. Then I looked the door. I heard footsteps outside. It would be him.

Then the door opened and there he was my fiancé. He had a brown spiky hear, blue eyes and warm smile on his face. He didn't look disgusting as I was worried of he looked actually pretty nice. But there was something that wasn't right.

"Good day my name is Sora Strike" he introduced himself and bowed. I looked at Namine. She was elated. Sora went to Namine. "You must be the lovely Kairi" he said and kissed Namine's hand. She got blushed.

"I'm Namine Kairi's little sister" she said quietly. "Nice to meet you two" Sora said and came to me. "So you are Kairi" he smiled and kissed my hand. I nodded. I didn't know what say.

"Now you must be hungry. Why don't we all go to dinner" my dad said. My parents and Namine asked something from Sora but I didn't listen. I still couldn't believe that was my fiancé another side of table.

"Kairi" I heard my mother saying. "Hmm what?" I said and looked at her. "Sora asked you something." I looked at Sora. "Sorry I didn't heard what you said" I smiled to him.

"I was just wondering are you excited to be a queen?" he said and smiled a little. "Yes very" I said. But that was a lie. I wasn't excited at all.

After the dinner Sora and I went walking to the back yard. We didn't say anything to each other's we just walked.

"I have to confess I was little scared to meet you" he said finally. "What do you mean?" "Well I was kind of scared that you would be little more full of yourself but you aren't at all" he said smiled to me.

"Thanks. I have to say I was scared too. I was afraid that you were a just some stupid prince that my parents want me to marry. But you aren't stupid" I smiled to him.

"But you're parents still wants us to get marry I'm I right?" he asked. I nodded. "Your parents want us to marry too?"

He nodded. "Do you want to get marry with me?" I asked. He looked at me for a while. Then he smiled. "I don't know you yet but you seem a lovely person so I think marrying you wouldn't be so bad than marrying someone else." I smiled and nodded.

He was right about that. I could have someone far worse than he. Then I remembered Namine's face when Sora first came in. "I'm very sorry but I have some business to do I hope you don't mind" I said. "No I don't mind at all, actually I'm a little tired from the trip so I will go to bed. I will see tomorrow right?" he said looking at me.

I nodded. "Good night Sora" I smiled. "Good night Kairi" he said. Then I left to Namine's room. I knocked on her door. "Namine are you in there. Open up please it's me Kairi." I waited for a while but then she opened up the door.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Namine I'm so sorry" I said and hugged her. "No don't be sorry it's nothing." "It's not nothing. You like him don't you? I saw your face when you first saw him" I said and pet her hair.

She nodded. "I can't help it Kairi. When I first saw him it was like I was in heaven. I haven't felt anything like that before" she sniffled.

"It's okay. Don't cry." "We were quit for a while. "Are you better now?" I asked her. She nodded. "I think this is just some silly crush that I have, he is _your_ fiancé not mine" she said and smiled a little.

I felt sorry for her. She actually liked Sora. I didn't I haven't felt nothing. He felt more like a friend to me than fiancé. "I'm gonna go to sleep now" Namine said. I nodded. "Good night" I said and squeezed her hand. "Good night Kairi" she said and closed the door.

I sigh. Things were getting very complicated. I walked in to my room and went for a bath. Wish Namine could only be the older one then everything would be just fine. She could marry Sora and I could travel the world.

I took my bathrobe and put it on. Then I walked in to my balcony. I looked at the sea, the sun was setting. It looked so beautiful. I really wish I could sail over the world.

**A/N: This is my new story which I will be working on. I really hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Kidnapping

**I'm a pirate, you are a princess**

**Kidnapping**

"There she is!"

"Shut up! You might wake her up."

"Oh sorry."

"Why did boss send you with me?"

"Hey!"

Am I dreaming or not? I'm not sure but I do hear this strange voices. I think I'm dreaming. Weird dream though.

…

"What are we gonna do with her?"

"Idiot! Didn't you listen anything what the boss said. We are going to blackmail the king with her daughter. If he doesn't pay the price that we want we will kill that girl."

"Oh sounds good"

Wait what? Blackmail the king, kill her daughter. But I'm king's daughter or do they mean Namine? Am I still dreaming? "

Is she a wake?"

"No sir."

"Fine tell me immediately when she wakes"

"Yes sir yes."

I opened my eyes. I was in a small cabin. There was nothing else than few barrel and two chests. I get up but I immediately fall down. I look up and saw a hammock. I guess I was sleeping in that. I stand up. Where the hell was I?

There was a small window in the corner. I went there and try to look outside but I was too short. I took one of the barrels and stand on it. When I looked out I saw water. Lots and lots of water. Then it hit me I was in ship. I was in a real ship. I didn't know where I was going or with who but I was in a ship.

Strange as it seems I was happy. I haven't ever been in a ship before and now I was. I step down from the barrel. Now I should find out who were the persons I was with this ship. I had heard three different voices but I didn't know if there were more of them.

I went to the door and put my ear on it. I didn't hear anything. What should I do? If I scream they will hear that I'm a wake and I bet there is no one in this ship who could help me.

Then I heard footsteps. "We have to check the princess"

They were coming in. Should I hide somewhere? I looked around. A chest. I could hide behind that.

I heard the lock opened. I run behind the chest. The door opened. "Hey where the girl is?"

"I don't know maybe she is behind this chest." I looked up and saw a man with eye patch and he had his hair in a ponytail.

"Hi" I said. "Trying to hide from us? Well bad luck this time" eye patch men said and took my arm and pull me up. "C'mon we are going to see the boss" he said and led me in to the deck.

The deck was full of boys. Everywhere I looked I saw boys. Were the gays? We stopped in fron of one door. The man knocked in it. "Come in" someone said behind the door.

We went in. The room was bigger than the last one where I was sleeping. There were windows everywhere, red carpet, table and a couch.

"Ah the princess has finally waken up" said a man with long silver hair. He was wearing a very nice suit so I bet he is this 'boss' what everyone has been talking about.

"I'm Sephiroth captain of this ship and I´m glad that I can finally meet you" he said and bowed. I was quiet. He smiled to me and sat behind his table. "You must have been noticed that you are in a ship and the reason why you are here in this ship is that we want money. So we kidnapped you and now we are black mailing the king who is your father"

He paused. I think he expected me to say something but I was so shock about the situation so I didn't have anything to say.

"I see you are in a little shock so I shall continue. We gave your father 13 day's time to get the money that we asked. If he doesn't have the many by that we have to sadly kill you." I felt shivers in my back when he said that.

"Now you know why you are here. But don't think this is just some kind of vacation for you. You have to do jobs like the rest of the crew. What can you do?" I didn't respond first. What could I do?

"I can sew, cook, clean, speak five different languages, draw thanks to Namine who is like the best painter in the whole world and I can also sing pretty well" I said.

Sephiroth nodded. "Good. I think the lunch time will be soon so you could help in the kitchen. And now that I remember to tell you, there is no point trying to escape on this ship. Just so you know. Xibarg will lead you in to the kitchen."

I look around and then I realize that the eye patch man wasn't in the room anymore. "You can leave now" Sephiroth said. I blushed a little then I turn around and walked out.

The eye patch man was waiting outside. "Follow me" he said. "So you are Xibarg" I said to him. He nodded. "How did you have your eye patch?" He laugh a little. "I was in a battle and I got hit." I nodded.

We went in to the kitchen. There were two men. One with blond short hair and beard and few earrings on his ear. Then there was one with brown hair boy. They both turned to look at me. "She will help you here" Xibarg said and left.

"Um hi I'm Kairi." "I'm Terra" the brown haired said. "And I'm Luxord the main chef" blond haired man said and pointed his chef hat. I nodded. "So how can I help you?" "Well you could do the salad" he said and pointed the vegetables. I nodded and washed the vegetables.

We didn't speak anything the at all. When I was ready with the salad Luxord asked if I could set the table. The dining room was huge. There was a long table where was 14 chairs.

I put the glasses and plates. Then I made flowers from the serviette. The chef in my castle had taught me to do different kind of shapes from serviette.

I hope my parents aren't too worried about me. Wonder if they are going to search for me. What will Sora do? Will he wait for me to get back or will he leave? Or what he falls in love with Namine? That would actually be a good thing. Then maybe I shouldn't have become a queen.

"Hey Kairi come here" I heard Luxord yelling. I went back to the kitchen Terra wasn't there anymore. "Help me to get the food in the dining room okay?" I nodded. I took the plate which was full of fish and the salad plate

When we went to the dining room it was full of men. I think the hole crew was in there. Sephiroth was sitting in front if the table. When we had served the food we sat down. I sat down between Luxord and other blond boy who had blond spiky hair and he looked like Sora.

Sephiroth stood up. Everyone quit talking. "As you all know we have a special guest in our ship Kairi. I hope that you will all treat her well and she will help you with your jobs. Now bon appetit"

Everyone started to eat. I just stare my plate. There was salad, fish and rice. "Eat its good" said the boy who sat next to me. I nodded and took the fork. "I'm Roxas by the way" the boy said.

"I'm Kairi but I guess you already knew that." "I'm Ventus Roxas's twin brother" said boy who was sitting Roxas's other side. "Hi" I said to him. They did look same.

"Do you like it?" Luxord asked from me. "Yes it's very good" I smiled. ""But it's not as good as it is in the castle" Luxord said little sad. "Actually I think this is better" I tried to cheer him up. "Really?" he sounded surprised. I nodded and smiled. Luxord seem happy.

"He has always wanted to be a main chef in the castle" Roxas whispered in to my ear. "Why isn't he then?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that" Roxas grinned. I nodded. It was nice eating with them. I didn't feel like I had been kidnapped. Nobody hasn't been mean to me so far and they all seemed nice. Maybe I would like to be here those 13 days.

**Back at the castle**

"How I'm going to tell this to the king and queen?" I sigh. "Okey here I go." I knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the door. "Morning Yuna" the queen said. "Good morning your majasty. I took a deeo breath.

I'm very sorry to tell you,but miss Kairi have been kidnapped"

**"What?**"


	3. Day one

**Day one**

"Wake up princess!"

I opened my eyes and saw a boy in front of me. "Iiik!" I screamed and hit him with my pillow. "Hey why you did that" he asked holding his head. Where was I? Oh right I had been kidnapped and now I'm in a ship.

"I'm so sorry I didn't remember where I was" I said and looked at the boy. I didn't see him yesterday. He had blond hair and his forelock was upright. He looked very funny and nice boy.

"I'm Demyx I believe that we haven't met yet" he said and gave his hand. "I'm Kairi" I said and shook his hand. "I was given an order that I should wake you up because we are landing soon" he smiled.

"Where are we landing?" I asked curious. "Enchanted Dominion I bet you have heard of it" he said.

I nodded. "They have the most beautiful dresses there" I said.

Demyx nodded. "That's why we are going there" he sighed.

"To buy you dresses?" I asked suspicious. Why would those boys want to wear a dress?

"What? No, no you got it all wrong" Demyx laughed. "We are going to buy _you_ a dress" he smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes unless you want to wear our clothes for 13 days" he grinned. I blushed for not realising it immediately. Of course they would buy me a dress. Only clothes that I had was my pyjamas. They had borrowed their clothes for me. They didn't fit me well though.

"Come on" he said and gave his hand. I took it and he helped me down from the hammock. We went on the deck. Everybody were waiting for us. "Good you are wake" one of them said.

"My name is Leon" he introduced himself. "I understand that you need some clothes" he said to me. I nodded. "Okay you go with Marluxia and the rest of us will get the things that the boss told us to get" Leon said to everyone.

Marluxia. Was there another girl too? Why haven't I seen her before? I turn to Demyx. "Is there another girl too?" I asked from him.

"Hmm?"

"Marluxia" I said. Demyx bursted out laugh. "Well he's not a girl but I don't know if you can call him boy either. You'll understand when you see him" Demyx grinned to me.

I nodded. I look at the crew. They were all talking and laughing like a big family. I saw Roxas looking at me. I waved at him. He waved back at me and smiled. I felt blush coming on my cheeks. Why would I blush something like that? I don't like him or anything. He is pretty nice looking thought.

"He is hot" someone said next to me. I looked at him. He had pink long hair and little make up on his face. "You are Marluxia right?" I asked from him. "So you have heard about me" he smiled.

"Little" I smiled. He nodded. "Roxas is very kind and caring boy. You chose a good one" he smiled to me.

"Wait I haven't chose anyone I have a fiancé back home" I said quickly. "Well I'm just saying" he smiled.

"So we're going shopping?" I asked from him. "Yes they have the most beautiful dresses there. I really wish I could use those" he sighed little sadly.

I didn't know what to say so I just staid quit. "Okay let's go everybody" Leon shouted.

"Come on" Marluxia smiled to me.

The place was so colourful. There were different coloured shops and houses. People seem nice and it little reminds me of home. I really hope my parents aren't too worried.

"Let's go here" Marluxia said and pull me one of the many shops. "This is my favourite shop" he whispered to me. The shop was huge and it was full of people. Women and girls mostly but I saw some men carrying their dates purchases.

"Marluxia" I heard someone screaming. "Cinderella" Marluxia said on hugged her. "It's been so long" Marluxia said happily. "Too long. So how can I help you this time?" the woman asked.

"This is Kairi our new member and she would really need some clothes" Marluxia said. "Hi I'm Cinderella owner of this shop" she smiled to me. "I'm Kairi" I smiled.

"So you need some clothes. Let's see" she said and disappeared somewhere. "She is also the queen of this kingdom" Marluxia whispered to me. I looked at him. He smiled to me and nodded.

"Okay here are some clothes. The changing rooms are over there. Call me if you need any help" she smiled and left.

"She seems very nice" I said to Marluxia. "She is. And I thought that if you'd like to talk with her we could go lunch after shopping" he said.

"I would love that" I smiled to him. "Good now go changing" he said.

I tried the clothes that Cinderella had given me. They fit just perfectly. She had given three pants, five shirts, five t-shirts, two dresses and some underwear's. I really liked the clothes but I didn't know how to pay for them because I didn't have any money with me.

I came out of the changing room. "So did they fit?" Marluxia asked. "Yes they fit perfectly but how I'm going to pay for theses? I don't have any money" I said.

"You don't have to worried about that let's just go bought those" he smiled. I nodded and went to the cash deck. Cinderella was there waiting for us.

"You'll take all of them?" she asked. I nodded to her. "Good" she smiled and put them in to a bag. "Let's go then" Marluxia said. "But we didn't pay for those" I said looking at Cinderella. "You don't have to pay. I owe too much for Marluxia so this is the last thing that I can do" she smiled and squeezed Marluxia's arm.

I nodded and we left for lunch. "Let's go here they have the best desserts" Cinderella said. "Hey Kairi" Marluxia whispered and pull me further. "Promise that you won't tell Cinderella that we have kidnapped you or you're supposed to be a queen someday" he looked me with serious eyes.

If I tell Cinderella she would probably rescue me and I would go back home but then again Marluxia would just probably took me and run to the ship and we'd left so there would be no sense for me telling Cinderella right?

"I promise that I won't tell" I smiled to him. "Good" he nodded and we walked in to the restaurant.

"Where'd you disappeared?" Cinderella asked from us. "Kairi fall down and I helped her up" Marluxia laugh and sat down. "Yeah clumsy me" I laughed. Cinderella nodded and smiled.

The waiter came soon and asked our orders. I took a ham pie and Cinderella and Marluxia took chicken salad.

"So Marluxia how you been?" Cinderella asked. "Good nothing special has happened" Marluxia smiled.

"How you two met?" I asked. Marluxia smiled and Cinderella chuckled.

"We have known each other's since we were little. We were neighbours and we play every day together" Marluxia told.

"That's right. But I had problems with my family. My mom had died when I was little and dad had got married again. The woman who he got married didn't really love my father she just loved his money's. She also brought her two daughters with her. I didn't like them at all. But it was okay because I had my dad and Marluxia. But one day my dad died too" Cinderella sigh.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"No it's fine" she smiled.

"Anyway all the family I had was my step mother and her daughters. They didn't like me so they made me do all the homework's like dinner, cleaning the whole house and other thing. I was still lucky that I had Marluxia even though we couldn't see each other's every day because of my works" Cinderella said and smiled to Marluxia.

"I felt very sorry for her and I wanted to make her feel better so I started to make clothes for her" Marluxia grinned.

"My sisters were very jealous because I had so beautiful clothes. They just couldn't figure out where I got the clothes. I mean they had took all of my money, my sewing machine and I wasn't allowed to leave the house so they just couldn't possible know that Marluxia was helping me" Cinderella giggled.

"But I had my problems too" Marluxia said. "My father was working in the navy and when he found out that I liked to sew he got so mad. He didn't take my sewing machine away thank god but I had to promise that I wouldn't ever sew again. I couldn't keep that promise but he wasn't much home so he didn't see me sewing."

"So years passed and nothing really changed until prince decided to have a ball where he would try to find a bride. Of course I was invite but my step mother forbidden me to go. I wanted to go really bad so I asked helped from Marluxia. He made me the most wonderful dress and helped me to get in to the castle. There I met the prince and I have to say it was love at first sight" Cinderella smiled happily.

"Then we got married and now I'm the queen of this kingdom" she said and smiled to me.

"Yes but the story isn't over yet" Marluxia laughed a little.

"I had always wanted to be a dressmaker and to work in a castle would be dream come true so I asked from Cinderella if I could come and work in the castle. And the answer she gave me was yes. So everything seemed to go well. Cinderella had found her true love and I had my dream job. But then my father came home. When I told him about the job he got furious. He forbade me to do that job. He forced me to go on the navy with him. But I didn't want to. I wanted to sew. So I escape. I was only nineteen then so I really didn't know what I was doing. I run to the castle. But then I remembered that Cinderella and the prince had left for some work thing in the other kingdom. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to the castle and I couldn't go home. There I was alone. So I went to bar. I sat down and cried. Then Sephiroth saw me and came to talk to me. We talk there for a while and then he asked if I wanted to join his crew. I was suspicious at first but when I saw the ship and he told me that I could sew there as much as I want, I said yes. So this is the story how Cinderella became a queen and how I join to Sephiroth's crew" Marluxia smiled.

"That was a nice story but have you talked to your father after your escape" I asked from Marluxia.

"No I haven't" he said sadly. "I don't know what to say to him and it's been so long."

I nodded. "So what it's like to be a queen?" I asked from Cinderella.

"It wonderful sometimes it's hard when you have to do this difficult choices but I love everything about it. Especially now when I have found that clothe shop. I really like working there" she smiled to me.

I smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a queen? We ordered our desserts and talked about everything. I had really fun with them. Weird as it's seems I really don't miss home. I know its cruel thing to say but haven't had this fun for a long time.

"I think we have to go now" Marluxia said after we had finished our desserts. I have to say Cinderella was right about the desserts. I had taken a chocolate cake and it's the best I have ever had. "Already? Well I'm going to miss both of you" Cinderella said and hugged us.

"We'll miss you too" I smiled to her.

"Came to visit me again" she said.

"Of course we will" Marluxia said and then we left.

"Did you have a good time?" Marluxia asked from me.

I nodded. "I haven't have so fun for a long time" I smiled.

"Do you want to be a queen?" he asked suddenly.

"No not really. I have a fiancé and everything but I don't love him and I'm just terrified about the thought that I have to be a queen" I said and looked down.

"Don't worry it'll be alright" Marluxia said and smiled to me. I nodded and smiled too.

"There you are. We have been waiting for you" I heard someone yelling. I saw the whole crew waiting for us.

"Sorry" Marluxia grinned. Now I saw the ship for the first time in outside. It was huge. It was dark brown with white decorations. It was very beautiful and it read Organisation 13 on the side.

"Why there reads Organisation 13?" I asked from Marluxia. "It's our ships name. There are 13 boys in this crew including Sephiroth." Marluxia explained.

I nodded. Thirteen days with thirteen boys this should be interesting.


	4. Day two

**Day two**

**At the castle**

"What are we going to do?" I heard my mother asking. They were disgusting about Kairi's kidnapping and I was eavesdropping them. I wanted to know what they were going to do.

"I think the best decision is pay the prize they are asking" my father said.

"And just wait and hope that Kairi will be okay? No I can't accept that"

"But we can't go search for her. They said that they will kill her immediately if we start searching"

"But, but I just can't sit here and hope that she will be alright" my mother started to cry.

"Honey its okay. Kairi is a strong girl she knows how to take care of herself. She will be alright" my dad said trying to comfort my mother.

I sigh. I was worried about my sister also. I really wish she will be alright. I miss her so much.

"Namine."

I turned around and saw Sora. I had been avoiding him because my little crush. I was afraid that if I was with him I might to something ridiculous. But every time I saw him I felt butterflies on my stomach and blush came to my face. Like right now.

"Morning Namine. Isn't just a lovely morning" he smiled to me. His eyes were so deep blue. Like a cute puppy. I could just stare at them all day long. I should stop staring at him. He will probably freak out or something. I should answer him. How long I have just stare at him?

"Good morning Sora" I finally said and smiled to him.

"I was just wondering do you know where Kairi might be. I haven't seen her around lately" he asked.

Apparently my parents haven't told him about the kidnapping. Should I tell him? Or should I just say that Kairi is sick? He's looking me with those puppy eyes. I wish I could just –

"Oh Sora, Namine good that you are here. I need to talk to you" my dad said interrupting my thoughts.

We enter the dining room where they had been talking. I saw my mother crying so I went next to her and tried to comfort her.

Sora looked at my mother and he looked worried and confused. Then he looked at my father who had also cried.

"Sora we have very bad news. Our daughter Kairi has been kidnapped" he sigh.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked.

"Yes. They said that if we want her back alive we should give them 500 000. They gave us thirteen day's time and if we start searching for her they will kill her immediately."

Sora look at me and the he looked at my dad. He was very worried about Kairi. I guess he really cares for her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked after a long silent.

"We are going to pay the prize and we really hope that you will wait for her" my dad said looking at Sora.

"Of course I will wait her" Sora smiled and smiled a little.

My dad nodded. "Good. Then I guess that Namine can keep you company. Why don't you two go out, it's a beautiful morning."

_I_ should keep Sora a company? No I couldn't keep him company I might to something very stupid. I looked at Sora and he was smiling at me. Well in the other hand it was my father idea so I guess there is now harm. I smiled back at him.

**In the ship**

"Morning crew. Today is a beautiful morning, the sun is shining, birds are singing and lovers are breaking up" Sephiroth said.

I really didn't understand why the lovers were breaking up but I was too scared to ask. He sounded so angry and he looked scary.

"Today you have to clean the whole ship. And when I say whole ship I also mean it. I want everything to be spotless. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir yes!"

"Good. Now I will split you in groups. Group one: Marluxia, Xigbar, Luxord and Riku. Group two: Kairi, Axel, Hayner, Zack and Ventus. Group three: Demyx, Terra, Leon and Roxas. Now go to work" he said and went to his room.

Demyx sigh "I hate cleaning. I just hate it. Its so fuck-"

"Whiners have to clean the ship by themselves" Sephiroth yelled.

"This is fabulous" Demyx said and grinned. "Okay you heard the boss. Let's start to work. Group one kitchen and dining room. Group two the deck and group three come with me" Leon said.

I looked at my crew. The only one I recognizes was Ventus. I haven't talked to rest of the group.

"Hi I'm Hayner. That red haired is Axel and that black hair is Zack and that little idiot is Ventus" a blond boy said and smiled to me. "Hi I'm Kairi."

"I'm not an idiot!" Ventus yelled. I laughed a little. "Let's start to work. Hayner and Ventus go and get the mops and buckets" Zack said. Hayner sigh and left.

"Okay I'm Axel got it memorized?" he said and grinned. "Axel" I said and nodded. "The boss can be pretty scary sometimes but most of the time he is nice" Axel said. I nodded.

Hayner and Ventus came back and we started to clean. "So Kairi do you like being here?" Hayner asked.

"Yes actually. It's have been nice so far" I smiled and mopped. "Good. If you have any problems at all you can always came and talk to me" Hayner said and winked. I blushed a little and looked down.

"OH! Hayner is hitting on the princess" Ventus yelled.

"The one who hits the princess has to do a month dishes" Sephiroth yelled from his room.

"Ventus shut up" Hayner murmured.

"But you were hitting on her. I saw it" Ventus grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Hayner likes Kairi. Hayner likes Kairi" Ventus sing. "SHUT UP!" Hayner said and hit Ventus with the mop.

"Auch. That hurt" Ventus wined.

"It was supposed to hurt" Hayner said and continue the mopping.

I laugh along Zack and Axel. "They can be little stupid sometimes" Zack said and grinned.

I nodded and smiled. "Are you excited to be a queen?" Zack asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all." He nodded. "I used to be a knight in a castle. There was also a princess who didn't want to be a queen" he said.

"What happened?"

"Well I had a fair with the princess. When the king found out he threw me out of the castle so I really don't know what happened to the princess. We never talked after I was kicked out" he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. After I was kicked out I join this crew and I haven't ever regretted it" he smiled.

I nodded and smiled. We mopped the whole day. We rub every place in the deck so in the evening it was shining.

"Good job group two" Sephiroth said. "Thanks boss" Ventus grinned. "I think we can go eat now" Sephiroth said and head his way to the dining room. We followed him. Everybody else was there already. I sat down next to Roxas and Axel.

Sephiroth stood up. "I'm very pleased of our work. The ship is finally clean. Now let's eat" he said and sat down. We had spaghetti.

"Did you have a nice day?" Roxas asked.

"Of course she had. She was with me" Axel grinned.

I smiled. "Yes I had very nice day. What about you?"

"It was fine. Thought Leon and Terra had a huge fight" Roxas grinned.

"Why?"

"Well they both want to be the leader of the group so they started to fight which one should be the leader" Roxas said and thrust spaghetti to his mouth. I nodded and smiled. He was so adorable.

"This is so good" Axel yelled.

"Thanks" Luxord said across the table and grinned.

"You're welcome" Axel grinned.

They all were like brothers to each other's.

"Now that you all have eaten I suggest that we should have a game night. Well I won't be taking a part of it but I suggest that you should have a game night" Sephiroth said and smiled.

The whole crew started to cheer. "Do you like games?" Roxas asked.

I nodded excited.

He nodded. "I'm sure you will have fun. Let's go" he said and gave his hand and helped me up from the bench.

We went to this little room that I haven't been before. There was a table and thirteen bench.

I sat down next to Roxas. Next to me sat Hayner.

"Isn't Marluxia coming?" I asked. "No. He said something about having a beauty sleep" Axel grinned. I nodded.

"What are we going to play?" Demyx asked. "What about black jack?" Xigbarg suggested. Everybody nodded.

"What is the pot?" Terra asked.

"Same as always. Chocolate." Riku said. Everybody put their chocolates on the table. I really didn't get it why they played from chocolate. Then I realized that I didn't have any chocolate at all.

"Roxas I don't have any chocolate" I whispered. "Don't worry you can have some of mine" he smiled and gave me chocolate. I took the chocolate and placed it on the tabled.

"Let's start" Luxord said and started to deal cards. I look at my hand. I had ten and khinte. 21 already this should be easy.

I didn't have to anything at first round. I mean I already had 21 so I just watched. Finally it was time to show our card. Everybody else had 21 except. Xigbarg.

"This is bullshit" he murmured. "You are out of the game" Ventus grinned. We play and I was winning. Well I hadn't drop out yet at least.

"You are really good" Roxas said. He had drop out already. "Well I have been playing with my dad" I smiled. I won again.

In the end there were only me and Riku. "Kairi you can win him" Roxas said and squeeze my shoulder. I blushed.

"Hey don't touch her" Hayner said sounding angry. "Chill I was just cheering her" Roxas said.

"Hayner likes Kairi, Hayner likes Kairi" Ventus started to sing again.

"Shut up" Hayner said and started to chase Ventus. Riku shook his head. "Can we play now?" he asked and looked at me. I nodded.

Luxord deal us the cards. I had two and three.

"Hit" I said. I had ten. So I had 15 in my hand and I need 6. If I hit I could have more than twenty one. But fifteen was pretty small number and I wanted to win.

"Hit" I said again. I had seven. Damn I had twenty two. If only Riku had more than twenty two then I would win.

"Hit" Riku said. He looked at his cards and smirked. Great he probably had 21.

"Show your card" Luxord said. I show mine and sigh. Then I look at Riku who looked devastated.

"This can't be! I lost" he cried. I looked at my cards and then his. He had twenty three. So that means that I won.

"I won" I screamed and jumped happily. "Roxas I won" I smiled to him.

"Congratulations" he smiled.

"I can't believe I lost. My preasous chocolate" Riku cried. "It's okay Riku. Let's go to sleep" Axel said and dragged him out of the room.

"My chocolate" I heard Riku yelling.

I took the chocolates and smiled happily. I love chocolate.

"Can I walk you to your room" Roxas asked. I nodded happily.

"You were amazing back there" he smiled. I blushed little. "Thanks" I said and smiled.

"Have you like being here?" he asked.

"Yes it has been very fun."

"Good."

We walked to my room. We didn't spoke anything.

"Well this is my room" I said and smiled. He nodded. Then he took my hand and kissed it like Sora had done when he first came to the castle. I blushed.

"Good night princess" he said and smiled. I looked at his eyes. They were so ocean blue. Like calm ocean. His smiled was so caring and gentle. Then I notice a little mole under his eyes. He was so cute.

"Good night Roxas" I smiled and went to my room. I felt so happy.

"My chocolate" I heard Riku crying.

"**SHUT UP!**" Xigbarg said and then I heard a bang.

I guess that Xigbard had hit Riku. I laughed and went to bed.

_A/N: I really hope you liked that chapter and remember to review._


	5. Day three

**Day three**

"Hi Kairi."

"Hi Ventus. How are you?"

"Fine. Listen I was just wondering if you would like to join our band?" he said and grinned.

"Your band? I didn't know you have a band."

"Well we do and we could really use some female voice."

"Umm I don't know." I knew I could sing but I didn't like to sing for an audience.

"It will be fun, I promise" he said and took my wrist.

"Ventus I didn't promise anything" I groaned.

"I know but you have to try before you say no" he said happily and lead me to a big room which was full of different instrument.

There were drums, acoustic and electric piano, also acoustic and electric guitar and bass. There was also different kind of percussion instruments.

"Wow. How did you have money for all of this?" I asked amazed.

"We didn't" Ventus grinned wildly.

"Hi Kairi" Roxas said and came to me.

I blushed when he said my name. "Hi Roxas."

"So you agreed to sing in our band" he smiled.

"Actually I didn't. Ventus force me to come" I said and looked at Ventus. He laughed nervously.

"Well I just thought that if she sees when we play she might change her mind" Ventus said.

Roxas nodded. "Kairi you can sit there and just listen."

I nodded and went to the seat he had pointed. I looked at the room more closely. It was light brown with white curtains and white stage. It was very beautiful. I think that Marluxia has decorated it. There were also chairs for the audience.

I looked at the band. Ventus was playing drums, Demyx played guitar, Axel play bass, Hayner was playing electric piano and Roxas was singing.

"Okay let's start" Roxas said.

Demyx started to play the piano and then Ventus started to play too. Roxas started to sing.

_I'm all alone in your heart_

_Have I a hope with your heart?_

_She's such a teaser, she's such a star_

_Give me a reason or gimme a chance_

_I'm all alone in your heart, I'm all alone_

_It tears me apart_

_I'm all alone_

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse_

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

He had an amazing voice. I haven't ever heard a voice like that. I felt shivers going on my back when he sang. It was beautiful. Others were great too and I really liked the song. I haven't heard it before.

_I do love, she does heartbreak_

_I did love, till she broke my heart_

_I do love, she does heartbreak_

_I did love, till she broke my heart_

_I do love, she does heartbreak_

_I did love, till she broke my heart_

_I do love, she does heartbreak_

_I did love, till she broke my heart_

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you_

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat_

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse_

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat_

_I skip a heartbeat for you._

Roxas ended the song and I started to clap for them.

"That was amazing" I said. Roxas grinned and bowed.

"Well do you want to enjoy?" he asked and smiled to me. His smiled was so sweet. I felt like I could melt. No Kairi what are you think? Put yourself together. You can't think like that you have a fiancé.

"Well I could try" I said and smiled.

"Great" Roxas said happily and helped me up on the stage.

"Good to have you here with us" Hayner said and winked.

"Look everybody Hayner is hitting on Kairi" Ventus yelled. Hayner's face turned on the crimson. Everybody started to laugh.

"Okay Kairi I thought that we should do a duet. Is that okay with you?" Roxas asked. I nodded.

"Good here is the sheets. I marked all the things you sang. Let's try this and I can sing with you for the first time if you want?"

"Sure I could use some help."

Roxas nodded and Ventus started to count. Demyx started to play. It was slower song. Roxas started to sing.

_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_'Til everyone is singin'_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

_It might be for the best_

Axel and Demyx sang the la la la parts with Roxas. They had a pretty good voice too.

"Your part is next. Are you ready?" Roxas asked. I nodded and smiled nervously. I hope I won't make a fool of myself.

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving_

_Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

Roxas didn't help me like he had promised but that was okay. It went pretty well. Then Roxas sang.

_'Til everyone is singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

We sang the chorus together. I looked at Roxas. He looked very concentrated but happy. I started to smile. I actually enjoyed singing with him.

_You know you can't give me what I need_

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can wait through everything._

I sang and then he continued.

_Is this really happening?_

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

_I'm not some boy that you can sway._

Then we sang together.

_We knew it'd happen eventually._

And then the whole band started to sing.

_La, la la la, la la la_

_Now everybody's singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_Now everybody's singin'_

_(If you can wait 'til I get home)_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_Now everybody's singin'_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_Now everybody's singin'_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear we can make this last_

When the song was over they all started to clap at me.

"That was wonderful" Hayner said. "You sang pretty well" Axel grinned. I blushed from all the attention I was getting.

"You were amazing" Roxas smiled. I blushed even more and looked down so he wouldn't see it.

"We should performance this tomorrow" Demyx said. We all agreed to that.

"But we have to practice more and we also have sang two more songs" Roxas said.

"Do you need me or am I singing only in this song?" I asked.

"You will be singing all of them. You are part our band now" Roxas grinned.

"What's the band's name anyway?"

"It's the singing pirates" Axel grinned. Singing pirates? That was pretty stupid name from my opinion but I didn't want to tell them so I just nodded.

We started to practice more. Roxas told me he had done all the songs by himself. I was very amazed how good he was.

We practice for couple of ours and then it was time for dinner. We all went to the dining room.

"So what do we have tonight?" Xigbar asked.

"Potato and sausages" Luxord said as he gave us the plate. I really didn't like the sausages but I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"I made you a special meal" Luxord said and gave me the plate. It was chicken salad.

"Thank you so much" I said and smiled to him. "No problem" he said and went to his seat. I notice that Sephiroth wasn't eating with us.

"Where's boss?" I asked from Zack who was sitting next to me.

"He said he had some things to do so he won't be eating with us tonight." I nodded. I wonder if those things have anything to do with my father.

We talked and laughed for the whole time. I really enjoyed spending time with them. It wasn't like that back home. My dad and mom where always somewhere else so it was just me and Namine. She was my best friend. Of course there were the maids but they were always working.

I haven't actually had any other friend than Namine because I wasn't allowed to leave the castle. And now I have been kidnapped but I have to say that it was the best thing that has happen to me in my life.

"I made dessert tonight" Luxord announce proudly. We all clapped for him. He brought a piece of chocolate cake for everyone. It was wonderful.

"This is so good" I said and smiled for Luxord. "Thank you Kairi" he smiled.

After the dinner everybody started to do their own things. I went to the desk and watched the sky. It was very calm and warm night and the stars where shining very brightly. I sighed. I really enjoyed here and every time I thought of going home I felt sad. It wasn't supposed to be like that but it was.

"Beautiful night isn't it."

I looked to my right and saw Riku.

"Yes it is."

"I guess you have liked being here."

"Yeah it almost feels like I'm a part of this weird family" I smiled. He nodded.

"Do you miss home?"

"No, I mean yes, I – I don't know" I sighed and looked down.

"It's okay" he said and tapped my back. He smiled to me. I nodded and smiled.

"I miss one person from my home" he said. I looked at him curiously.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend" he smiled weakly.

"Oh" I said and looked the sea. I had a fiancé but I didn't miss him. Well I have only known him for one day.

"Why don't you go and see her?"

"I can't" he said and I think a tear fell down his cheek.

"Riku I'm –"I was cut off by Demyx.

"Hey you two. I suggest you go inside it looks like there is going to be a storm" he said.

I nodded and turned back to Riku. He had wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Come on let's go" he said and left to the room. I followed him in side. I wished I knew what was going on with him and his girlfriend so maybe I could help.

"Good night" he said and went to his room.

I watched as he closed the door and then I started to walk in to my room. Poor Riku. I wish I could help him.


	6. Day four

**Day four**

"Okay crew like you must have noticed this ship looks like an aliens crap. That is because that awful storm last night. So you all understand what this means. You have to clean the whole ship" Sephiroth said. Everybody whined but started to get little groups.

"Kairi can I have a little word with you?" Sephiroth said. I nodded and we went to his room.

"You must have noticed that I wasn't at the dinner last night."

I nodded.

"I have a spy on the castle and he gave some information's to me last night. I wonder if you would like to know how you family is doing?"

I nodded and smiled. I really didn't know what to say. Sephiroth took a letter. I didn't how he had got it but I guess that doesn't matter.

"The king is willing to pay the price which means we don't have to kill you" Sephiroth said and grinned to me. His grin was scary and it gave me chills.

"They are doing fine. Of course they are worried about you but other than that they are fine. Your sister is keeping Sora a company and they are getting along pretty well."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No nothing you should know."

"Thank you but I can I why did you tell me this?"

"Well I just thought you might want to know. There is nothing personal."

I nodded.

"Okay you can go cleaning now" he said. I nodded and left the room. I was happy that my family was doing great. I was also very happy that Namine and Sora were getting along. Maybe Sora would fall in love with Namine.

"Psst Kairi."

I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Maybe it was wind.

"Kairi"

Okay someone was definitely calling me. I looked around again but I still didn't see anyone.

"Kairi look down."

I looked down and I saw Roxas. He was looking at me through a little hole in the plank. I could swear he was grinning at me.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be cleaning?" I asked.

"Yes we should. But the others promised to clean for us. Now come on we have to practice for tonight."

I had forgotten that we were performing tonight for others.

"How I'm going to get there?"

"Move that plank and jump."

I did what he told me to and took the plank away. It was easy. It wasn't closed at the other planks. I wonder how Sephiroth haven't noticed it before.

"And now I should jump?" I asked little unsecure.

"I will catch you" Roxas said smiling. I blushed from the thought that he was going to catch me.

"Okay here I go" I said to myself and jumped down. I had expected to fall down on my butt but instead of that I was perfectly safe in Roxas's arms. I looked up to see his face. He was smiling at me.

"I told you I would catch you" he smiled. I blushed and nodded. I looked at his beautiful color eyes. I looked at his mouth. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I knew that I shouldn't. But I wanted to do it.

Somehow I realized he was getting closer to me and I was getting closer to him. I should get away from him but my lips weren't listening to me. They wanted to get closer with his. Why can't I control myself?

Suddenly his lips were on mine. I didn't resist it and I kissed him back. First it was a sweet innocent kiss but it soon turn to be a very passionate kiss.

Somehow I got the strength to pull myself away from him. I didn't know how I did it. I looked at him. He looked surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to answer his kiss.

"Kairi I'm-"

"Are you two coming?" Hayner asked. I hope he didn't see what had just happened.

"Yes we will be there in a second" Roxas said putting me down. Then he turned to look at me.

"About that I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have done that" he said.

"No it's not your fault. I kind of wanted it too" I said blushing.

"You did? But I thought you had a fiancé" he said little confused.

"I have it's just I don't like him. I mean I do like him but just as a friend. I don't love him or anything. Actually I had known him for one day. And I'm scared of marrying him."

"Oh I see" Roxas said. Then he smiled to me on took my hand.

"What do you think about me?" he asked slyly. I blushed I didn't want to answer that question.

"Hurry up you two" we heard Axel yelling.

"Come on" I said pulling him with me to the others. I was so glad that Axel had interrupted our little conversation. I wasn't ready to tell Roxas that I liked him. I actually liked him a lot.

"What took you so long?" Ventus asked.

"Kairi was afraid to jump down" Roxas said quickly. Hayner gave us a suspicious look but he didn't say anything.

"Let's start" Roxas said. Demyx started to play. We sang the same song that we had sung yesterday. We were performing that and two other songs in the evening.

"That went well" Roxas said after the song had finished.

"Have we diced which other songs we are going to perform in the evening?" I asked.

"Yes here all the sheet to those two other songs" Roxas said. I looked at them. They were pretty easy. Roxas had marked all the points when it was my turn to sing.

"Ready?" Roxas asked. I nodded and Ventus started to count. The songs were easy to sing and I learn it pretty fast. We practice the whole day.

"I'm hungry" Hayner whined.

"Yeah me too" Ventus said. We all heard how his stomach growled. We started to laugh. Ventus laughed too. He actually laughed so hard that he fell of the seat.

"Okay I think dinner should be ready" Roxas said and stood up. We went to the dining room where everybody else were already.

"You came just in time" Luxord said.

I sat down next Roxas and Ventus. We were having pizza. There were different choices. There was ham and pineapple, tuna and pineapple, mushroom and tomato and chicken and blue cheese.

"This looks delicious" I smiled to Luxord.

"Well thank you Kairi" he said and sat down. Sephiroth stood up and we all turn to look at him.

"Let's eat" he said happily.

I didn't have a chance to do anything when the boys were already hunting the pizzas down. They were like animals. All I could do was watch on hope that there would be some pizza for me too.

"Here I took slices for you too" Roxas said and put my plate a slice of every flavor.

"Thanks" I smiled happily. Roxas smiled too and then he turned to his pizza slices. He had more than one of every slice. He looked very adorable when he ate.

"Don't you like the food?" Ventus asked. I looked at him. His mouth was full of food.

"Of course I like it."

"Then why don't you eat?"

I smiled. "I was just having a little break from eating."

Ventus nodded and continue to eat his food. The dinner was over soon and it was our time to performance. I was very nervous. I haven't ever performance in front of people.

"It's going to go fine" Roxas said like he had read my mind or something.

I nodded. I felt my hands sweating. I can do this. I can do this.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked. I nodded and we went to stage. Everybody were cheering for us. There were only the rest of the crew who weren't in the band but it felt amazing that they were cheering to us.

"Good evening everybody. We are the famous singing pirates and I'm happy to tell you that we have a new member in our band. Let's all welcome Kairi" he said and clapped his hands together.

Everybody else started to clap for me too. I was little embraced about all the attention I was having.

"Okay let's start" Roxas said. First we sang the _If it means a lot to you_. That was the first song that I sang with the band. When the song was over everybody cheered for us.

"Thank you now the second song isn't my own its I'm a believer from Smash Mouth" Roxas said. Hayner started to play and I started to sing. (A/N: Roxas parts and written like **this **and Kairi's part are like _this _and when they sing together it's this.)

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed_

_Dissappointment haunted all my dreams_

**Then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer.**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind.**

**I'm in love**

_(ooooooaaaahhh)_

**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her**

**if I tried**

_I thought love was more or less a given thing_

_The more I gave the less I got, Oh Yeah_

_What's the use of trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

**Then I saw her face,**

**Now i'm a believer.**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind.**

**I'm in love**

_(ooooooaaaaahhhh)_

**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her**

**if I tried**

What's the use in trying?

All you get is pain

When I wanted Sunshine I got rain!

Then I saw her face,

Now I'm a believer.

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind.

I'm a believer, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhaah

Once the song had ended they all started to cheer and Xigbard and Zack even stood up to clap for us.

"Thank you and now for the last song is Boats and birds and it's a ballad" Roxas said. Hayner started to play and Roxas started to sing.

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky,**

**You can hide underneath me and come out at night,**

**When I turn jet black and you show off your light,**

**I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine,**

_But you can skyrocket away from me,_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy,_

_Far from here with more room to fly,_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by,_

If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea,

A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity,

Ebbing, and flowing, pushed by the breeze,

I live to make you free, I live to make you free,

_But you can set-sail to the West if you want to,_

_And pass the horizon 'til I can't even see you,_

_Far from here where the beaches are wide,_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by,_

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky,**

**You can hide underneath me and come out at night,**

**When I turn jet black and you show off your light,**

**I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine,**

But you can skyrocket away from me,

And never come back if you find another galaxy,

Far from here where there's more room to fly,

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by,

Stardust to remember you by.

Everybody cheered and stood. Marluxia was crying and I could swear that Xigbard share a few tiers.

"Thanks to all of you. That was the last song and I hoped you liked our show" Roxas said. Others were still cheering for us when we got out of the stage.

"You were amazing" Marluxia said and hugged me.

"Thanks" I said and hugged him back.

"Good job" Xigbard said. I smiled to him. I was right he had shared a few tier.

"Kairi can I talk to you?" Roxas asked. I nodded and we went to the deck. It was a beautiful night again.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"About what happened earlier this day."

I nodded so he continued.

"I really like you Kairi. And I know that I shouldn't because you have a fiancé even though you don't like him. But you are going home in nine days and I will miss you like crazy but I just like you too much that I had to tell you this even though you might not feel the same way for me."

"Roxas I do like you. You should have realized it from that kiss. And I don't think of me going home. All I want is to be with you" I said and took his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"So does this mean that we are together or something?" he asked playfully.

"Well you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend" I said slyly.

"Okay then. Kairi would you give me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I said and hugged him. He put his arms around me and we stand there for a while.

"I love you" he whispered in to my ear.

I looked up to see his face.

"I love you too" and then I kissed him. Suddenly we heard cheering. We looked back and we saw the whole crew including Sephiroth staring at us.

"I'm so happy for you" Ventus cried and hugged both of us.

"Thanks brother" Roxas grinned.

"Roxas take good care of her" Hayner said. He looked little disappointed. I guess he did like me after all.

"I will" Roxas said and out his arm around my waist.

"You are still sleeping in different rooms. I don't want to explain the king why he is having grandchildren's" Sephiroth said.

"Of course" Roxas said blushing. I giggled; he looked so cute when he blushed.

"Okay everybody time to go to sleep" Sephiroth said clapping his hands.

"Yes boss" everybody shouted and went to their rooms.

Roxas walked me to my room.

"Good night Kairi" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Roxas" I smiled and went to my room. When I closed the door is started to cry. I should be happy I have finally found a boy that I love and who loves me back. But I'm not supposed to be with him. I only have nine days to be with him.

I whipped the tears from my eyes. "I will make those nine days the best days of my life" I said to myself and went to my hammock.


	7. Day five

**Day five**

**In the castle**

This can't be happening. This is not real. How could I? I'm the most horrible person in the world. I'm so stupid.

"Namine please open the door. I want to talk to you."

"Go away Sora. I don't want to see you right now." Tears started to fall down from my cheek. Why did I do it? What was I thinking?

"Namine listen to me please. I know that what we did was wrong but it was just one little kiss. Nobody have to know about it we can pretend that it never happened. But there is something that I can't pretend even if I want to and those are my feelings for you. Namine I love you. I really do I'm not lying. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me but it's true I love you."

I whipped the tears from my eyes and opened the door. There he was. He looked at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes, he was smiling a little and his hear well it was a mess like always. And all those things made him absolutely perfect. Only problem was that he wasn't mine. He was never going to be mine. When Kairi returns they will get married, and there's nothing I can do about it. No matter how much I love him. He will never be mine.

He placed his hand on my cheek and whipped some tears away. "Namine I love you. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't love you but I can't help it. You are the most beautiful, kind and loving girl that I have ever met."

"But what about Kairi?" I asked and looked his eyes.

"I don't know what we are going to do when she returns but right now I want to be with you and only you" he smiled and pull me into a hug.

"I want to be yours and only yours" I murmured in to his chest.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said and hugged him tighter.

"Morning honey."

I opened my eye and saw Roxas. I smiled and sat up. I still didn't remember that I was sleeping in a hammock so I fell down. Luckily Roxas was fast enough to catch me.

"You just can't stay away from me" he grinned.

"Nope" I smiled and kissed him.

"No sex or the boss will be furious" Axel yelled behind the door.

"Come let's go get some breakfast" he said and carried me out of the room.

"Did you get married already?" Axel laughed. Roxas was carrying me with bride stile. I blushed and hid my face on his shoulder.

"You can put me down now" I said.

"No. You will be in my arms this whole day" he grinned and head towards the dining room.

"Roxas this is ridiculous put me down" I demanded. He just shook his head and smiled happily.

"Good morning everybody" Roxas said when we came to the dining room. Everybody turn to look at us then they grinned.

"I want to be the godfather for your first child" Ventus laughed.

"Wait I want to be the godfather" Axel said.

"I'm Roxas's brother so I will be the godfather" Ventus said and stood up. He was much shorter than Axel but I guess it didn't bother him.

"But I'm Roxas's best friend so it's have to be me" Axel said and pocked Ventus.

"Boys there isn't going to be any baby!" I yelled.

"Yet" the said in unison and smirked then they sat down to eat their breakfast like nothing happen. I sighed and shook my head.

"So you don't want to have a baby?" Roxas asked.

I slapped his arm. "Not funny" I murmured.

"What I'm just been curious" he grinned.

"You know well enough that I won't ever happen. Even if we would like to" I sighed and tears came my eyes. I didn't want to think that I couldn't be with him forever.

"Kairi don't think about it know. We have many days to spend together so let's just have fun okay" he smiled and pulled me closer. I didn't know if it was possible though I mean I was in his arms already.

"You're right" I smiled. He nodded and we sat down to eat. I was sitting in his lap since he didn't let me go.

"Good morning everybody" Sephiroth said entering the room.

"Morning" we shouted in unison.

"Today is time for another landing as you probably know" he said.

"I didn't know" I whispered to Roxas.

"We are landing in Agrabah" Roxas said.

"I haven't ever heard of it."

"It's a very hot place and there is sand everywhere luckily there is a little harbor se we can go there."

"Sounds nice" I smiled.

"Roxas if you could stop flirting with Kairi and concentrate what I'm talking about" Sephiroth said little annoyed.

"Yes sir yes" Roxas said with his face all red. I giggled in his arms. He looked at and grinned.

"So where was I" Sephiroth said tapping his chin. "Know I remember. You'll go in three groups to buy or steal the stuffs we'll need because we aren't going to land for a long time after this. Don't ask why I won't tell you. Okay the group one Roxas, Riku, Terra and Zack. Group two Demyx, Axel, Luxord and Ventus. Group three Marluxia, Hayner, Leon and Xigbar. And Kairi I assume that you go with Roxas since he seem to hold you pretty tightly" Sephiroth smirked and looked at us.

"Great now I don't have to let you go" Roxas smiled happily.

"You can't carry me whole day honey you will get exhausted."

"Wanna make a bet" he smirked.

"I want to" Axel said.

"Me too" Ventus yelled.

"I think we all do" Hayner laughed and looked the boys who were grinning.

"I don't" Marluxia said.

"Come on Marlie honey sure you do" Ventus said and looked him with supplicant eyes.

"Okay but just this one's" Marluxia said and smiled to Ventus. Wonder if Marluxia has a crush on Ventus?

"Okay then let's make this bet fast and then we will go" Sephiroth said.

"You will be in this too?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Of course I will. I want to know how strong you are. Not that Kairi would be fat or anything" he laughed.

"Gees thanks _boss_" I laughed.

"Okay so everybody put ten money in it okay?" Axel said.

"I guess that's all you have" Ventus smirked.

"Well I'm not as stingy as you are" Axel said and put the money on the table. So did everyone else.

"Good so who bet's that Roxas can carry Kairi all day?" Sephiroth asked.

Marluxia was the only one who raised his hand.

"What? You don't believe in me? Not even you Axel?" Roxas whined.

"Sorry buddy I really don't think you can do that" Axel said and tapped his back. Roxas sighed.

"Okay then it's Marluxia vs. everybody else. I guess we have to share the prize" Sephiroth said and took the money. "I will take care of these" he continued and grinned.

"Okay here I give each group a list what you will get. Now go" he said and gave the lists.

"I can't believe that Marluxia was the only one who believed that I could carry you all day" Roxas said in disappointed voice.

"I believe in you honey" I said and kissed his cheek. His face turn lightly red put a big smile grew on his face.

"Okay team one let's go" Terra said acting like a leader. Not that anybody mind though.

"So what do we have to get?" Riku asked.

"Hmm let's see" Leon said looking closer to the list. Then he laughed. "We got very simple thing. Food, blankets and movies."

"Movies?" I asked little surprised.

"Yeah it will get boring sometimes on the sea so we like to watch movies. Not any chick flicks though well expect Marluxia who always cries in those. I really don't see how you can cry watching a movie" Zack said. I nodded and taped my chin. I will put them to watch a very sad chick flick, so sad that everyone will cry.

"Let's start with the blankets" Leon said. I looked around me. There was a lot of sand like Roxas had said. There were also a lot of little booths and there were lots of people. It was very bright place and it was very hot. I was starting to doubt that Roxas could carry me in this heat.

"The blankets should be over here" Leon said.

"You have been in here before?" I asked.

"Yeah many times. This is one of the standard place we always land" Roxas said.

"Don't you ever go and see new worlds?"

"Of course we do when we have time" Roxas smiled and lift me up so I wouldn't fall.

"You really don't have to carry me" I whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes I do and not for the bet only but because I you to be close to me as possible so I can take care of you" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Are we going to buy the blankets?" Zack asked.

"I thought that it would be best if we steal these and the movies and then we pay for the food and maybe steal more food" Leon laughed.

"Fine by me" Riku said. We walked towards for a while and then Leon stopped near to a one booth which I assumed to sell blankets.

"Okay so Roxas and Kairi will disturb the seller while we steal the blankets" Leon said and looked at us. We all nodded and Roxas started to walk towards the booth.

"How are we going to disturb her?" I whispered.

"Don't worry I have a plan just play along" he grinned. I had a strange feeling that his plan wasn't going to be something that I would like.

"Hi" the seller greeted us.

"Hi how much these blankets cost?" Roxas asked.

"About twenty money or more depends on the size. Are you two a couple?" she asked and smiled.

"Yea we are in engaged and we are having our first child" Roxas smiled happily. I stared at him with blank face. Did I heard right? Did he just say that we were having a baby? The engaged thing was still understandable but the child? No way

"How adorable" the seller said and smiled happily.

"So how much the biggest blanket cost? We want to have our baby the most biggest and beautiful blanket" Roxas said.

"Yes that would be very nice" I said in with very sweet voice. Roxas looked at me and smiled proudly. Even though I didn't like the whole baby thing and I thought it was wrong to steal I think that right now it would be best for everybody if I help.

"The biggest must be this" she said and took a blanket which was very dark blue with white stars in it. It was absolutely beautiful.

"So how much is that?" Roxas asked.

"It's sixty money" the seller said. Roxas sighed sadly and looked at me. I sighed sadly as well and looked as sad as I possibly can.

"Is there something wrong?" the seller asked little worried.

"No, no nothing at all. I just guess we can't buy that because we don't have much money because our parents didn't accept our engagement so they kicked us out and they didn't give us any money. So now I'm working and my wife is home because she can't go to the work and my salary is very small. Well thank you anyway" Roxas said and started to walk away. He had sound so heartbreaking sad that I almost cried.

"Wait" the seller said and run after us. "I want to give you this for free" she said and held the blanket.

"No we can't accept that. It wouldn't be right" Roxas said.

"No I want to help you. Please take this" she said and put the blanket in my arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked.

"I'm positive" she smiled.

"Thank you so much" Roxas said and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"My pleasure" the seller said and went back to her booth.

"I didn't know you could act so well" I said.

"Well there is still lot that you don't know about me. But I'm sure you will find out" he shrugged as we walked to our team.

"Good job" Leon said. I saw they had taken as many blankets as they could possible carry. I started to feel bad for the seller. She had been so kind to us and we had just fooled her.

"Don't feel bad Kairi. I'm sure she didn't even notice" Roxas said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can see it in your face. You looked so sad."

"Oh."

"Now for the movies" Zack said and run towards the film booths.

"Don't take too many war movies" Riku yelled after him.

"He likes war movies?" I asked.

"Yep his favourite" Roxas said.

The movie collection was huge. There was all kind of movies. Chick flicks, action, comedy, horror, war fantasy and lot more.

"Pick whatever you want just don't get caught" Leon said and disappeared somewhere.

"So what do you want?" Roxas asked.

"Few chick flicks, comedy, horror and fantasy" I said. Roxas nodded and then he took every movie I pointed. I was surprised that nobody didn't see that we weren't paying. I guess it had something to do with that there were so much people.

"Do you want anything else?" Roxas asked. I had already picked fifteen movies.

"No, don't you want something?"

"I'll just watch these with you" he smiled and went to sit on the bench.

"I think they will be ready soon" Roxas said. I sat in his lap my arms around his neck.

"But now we have little time just two of us" I smiled.

"And with all these shoppers here" Roxas laughed.

"But you know what I mean."

He nodded and kissed me sweetly. I smiled and kissed him back. I could just sit there and kiss him all day.

"It's time for the food" Leon said.

We turn to look at him. Zack and Riku were also there grinning to us.

"R-right" Roxas said and stood up so fast that I almost fell down. But only almost because Roxas got me before I fell.

"That was close" Riku said. Roxas only laughed and we went to get the food. I was very happy that we bought almost every food. Of course they took something without paying but most of the time we paid.

"I think we are ready now" Leon said. We all nodded and headed back to the ship.

"I wonder if others are ready" I said.

"Well we got pretty easy ones so I think they will be spending more time here than we" Roxas said. I nodded and we went in to the ship.

"What you wanna do know?" Roxas asked.

"Let's play a game" I said happily.

"Okay what kind of game?" he asked and sat down on a couch. I was in his lap since he still couldn't let me go.

"Ten questions" I said.

"Fine I go first" he said. "What is your favourite color?"

"Easy it's purple. Why did you join this crew?"

"I had little difficulties with my family and my life. So this was the way out of all of it" he said sadly. I nodded. I guess he didn't want to tell me the details but I hope he will someday.

"Have you had any other boyfriend except me?"

"No" I said little embarrassed.

"What you must be kidding. How such a beautiful girl like you hasn't had a boyfriend?" he asked with surprise.

"My parents didn't allow having any boyfriends" I said.

"How harsh" he said.

"Well I had everyday lesion and everything else so I really didn't have any time for boyfriends."

"Okay. Your turn."

"Have you had any other girlfriends expect me?" I asked and grinned.

"Well couple but nothing serious."

"The number please."

"Fine. Three besides you but nothing serious. You are the first girl I have ever loved and you will be the only girl I will ever love" he said and kissed me. I kissed him back and then pull myself away.

"You are the first boy that I have been in love with and you will be the only boy I will ever love" I said. There was a little sadness in my voice. I couldn't stop thinking about it how I would have to go home and say goodbye to Roxas.

"Kairi promise me you won't think about going home okay" he said and stroke my cheek.

"I promise I try" I said and smiled a little.

"That's better" Roxas smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey you two lovebirds it's time for dinner" Axel said entering the room.

"Already what's the time" Roxas asked.

"It's eight."

"The time has gone so fast" I said sadly. Roxas looked at me and smiled. "Remember what you just promised." I looked at him and nodded.

"Good now let's go" he said and lift me up. We walked in to the dining room. Everybody else where there already. I guess we were the ones to always come late.

"You did good job today" Sephiroth said and stood up. Then he looked at me and Roxas. "I guess that Marluxia was the one who win the bet or did someone saw Roxas letting Kairi down?" he asked. Everybody shook their heads in disappointment.

"Then Marluxia you are the winner" he said and throw him the bag where the moneys were. Marluxia caught it and smiled happily. "Now let's eat" he said and sat down.

"I know you could do it" I said sitting in Roxas lap.

"Of course I could do it. But I have a question for you" he said and looked at me. "Can I sleep with you tonight? And when I say sleep I also mean that we sleep" he smiled.

"I would love that" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No sex in the table" Alex yelled and everybody started to laugh including us.


	8. Day six

**Day six**

"Morning muffin" Roxas whispered to my ear.

"Muffin? I'm not food" I teased.

"What you aren't a muffin? Damn" Roxas grinned. I giggled. We had talked all night and about we had finally fallen asleep.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"It's 12.00 am."

"We should be working" I yelled and jumped out of the bed. Roxas started to laugh at me. I looked at him oddly.

"It's Sunday so we don't have to work today" he said and pull me back to the hammock.

"You don't have to work in Sundays?"

"No it's the only rest day we have" he smiled and put his arms around me.

"So does this mean that we can be here whole day?"

"If you want."

"Okay let's continue the question game" I said.

"Alright I think it's my turn. Do you miss home?"

"Little but now that I have met you I don't want to go home anymore. I do miss it but I would miss more being in your arms" I said and lay down next him. He held me tighter.

"Your turn" he whispered.

"What is your favourite movie?"

"If I tell you promise not to laugh."

I nodded.

"It's Moulin Rouge" he smiled.

"Really? It's my favourite movie too" I yelled.

"_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody _

_That this is your song._

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done._

_Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world" _Roxas sang to me.

"I love that song so much" I smiled.

"Was that the reason you stole the Moulin Rouge last night?" he grinned.

I nodded. "Can we watch it?" I asked.

"Of course but I think Marluxia wants to see it too."

"That's fine" I said and stood up. I had learned how to get up from the hammock without falling.

"Let's go" I said and took Roxas hand.

We walked outside my room. It was raining like there was no tomorrow. We were all wet when we got in to the dining room.

"Has anyone seen Marluxia?" I asked from Axel, Demyx and Ventus.

"No. But we have seen a child" Axel grinned.

"What child?" Roxas asked.

"Yours" Demyx and Ventus yelled in unison. Then they gave each other's thumps up.

"Ha-ha very funny" Roxas said.

"I'm the godfather" Axel yelled.

"No it's me" Ventus yelled. They started fighting again. I rolled my eyes and we left to find Marluxia.

"Let's try to find him from the living room" Roxas said. I nodded and we have to go out again. I have to say the ship is huge. There are almost twenty rooms in it. At least three secret passages which the crew has made. It was like a big labyrinth.

"Here you are" I said happily when I saw Marluxia reading.

"You were looking for me?" he asked.

"Yes we were going to watch Moulin Rouge and we thought that you may want to join us" Roxas said.

"How wonderful that you thought of me. Of course I want to join you" he said and jump off the couch.

We went in to movie room where I haven't been before. There were three loveseats and few chairs. Then there was a very pig plasma TV and home cinema settings. It was almost like we had at home. Only I never had time to watch any movies.

"You stole all of this didn't you?" I asked and raised a brow.

"You know it" Roxas grinned. I sighed. They were reckless but I still love them like a family.

"Let's start" Marluxia said and sat one of the loveseats. Roxas took the movie and put it on. We sat another loveseat. He put his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. Then Roxas press play. We had watch five minutes the movie when Demyx, Axel, Ventus and Xigbar came in.

"What are you watching?" Demyx asked.

"Moulin Rouge" I answered.

"Can we join?" Axel asked already sitting down.

"I guess you are already doing that" Roxas laughed. Axel grinned and Demyx, Ventus and Xigbar sat next to him. Rest of the movie we sat there in the complete silence. In the end of the movie I heard sniffing. It wasn't only coming from me but also Roxas, Marluxia and for my big surprise Axel and Xigbar were sniffing too. Demyx and Ventus had fallen asleep.

"That was so sad" Xigbard cried after the movie.

"I know. It was so unfair that they couldn't be together" Axel cried.

"They truly loved each other's" Ventus said. We all turned to look at him.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Roxas asked.

"No Demyx was. I watched the whole movie" he grinned.

"Then why don't you cry?" Marluxia asked.

"Because I don't cry ever" he said.

"There must be something that will make you cry" I said.

"I have only cried one time in my whole life" he said.

"You didn't cry when you were baby?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Okay let's say it this way. I cried when I was baby. But when I turned two I had only cried one time."

"You are kidding" Xigbar said.

"No I'm not. Roxas can proof."

No we all turned to look at him.

"He is telling you the truth" he said.

"Then why did you cry?" I asked.

His face got sadder and he looked down. "I don't want to talk about it" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I asked" I said. I felt awful. Ventus was always so happy. I haven't ever seen him so down and it was my fault that he was sad.

"No don't worry about it. It's in the past" he said and smiled little. I nodded but I still felt guilty.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Axel asked trying to light up the mood.

"We could play something" Demyx suggested.

"Let's play football" Ventus said much happy than before.

"I'll go ask if others want to come. I'll meet you in the game room" Demyx said and left.

"I don't know if I want to play" I said.

"Come on it will be fun" Roxas smiled.

"I know I'm not playing" Marluxia said and left.

"Maybe its better if I don't play" I said and looked at Roxas. "But I will cheer you" I continued and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and we all went to the game room. It was the same where we had played black jack.

"Are you going to play here?" I asked. The room wasn't big enough to play football.

Roxas started to laugh. "I know this is a big ship but did you really think that we were going to play real football?"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"We are going to play foosball" Axel said and turned around the poker table. Under that was a foosball table. How I didn't noticed it before.

"We are here" Demyx announced when he came in to the room. With him came Leon, Hayner, Zack, Riku and Terra.

"Okay let's start" Roxas said. I sat in the chair and watch when they raffle the playing order. First were Hayner and Zack. Riku sat next to me.

"Aren't you playing?" he asked.

"No I don't know how" I smiled. He nodded and watched the game. Zack was winning 3-0. Winner was the one who got five goals first.

"Riku do you remember the conversation we had couple of days ago?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"If you want to talk about it I will be here to listen" I smiled and put my hand is his shoulder.

"Thanks Kairi. Maybe I someday will" he smiled.

"Riku it's your turn" Demyx said. Riku nodded and stood up. It was Riku vs. Terra. Zack had won the previous game. Soon was Roxas vs. Axel. They were grinning each other's.

"This is going to be easy" Axel said.

"Yeah for me" Roxas laughed. They were very even. Finally Roxas was the one who one. I jump off the chair and gave Roxas hug.

"You were amazing" I smiled.

"Thank you."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then I went back to sit. After they had played Zack was the one who had won. He was unbeatably.

"I'm hungry" Roxas complained.

"Let's go eat then" I said and took his hand. We went to the kitchen. Luxord wasn't cooking. I guess he was having a day off since was Saturday.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't really know how to cook."

"Well what do you think about omelet?"

"Sound great but can you do that?" he asked.

"Of course I can" I said and took some eggs from the fridge. In no time I had made two big omelets for us.

"They look delicious" Roxas said.

"Thank you" I said and put the plate in front of him. He took the fork and started to thrust the omelet in his mouth. I giggled at him and stated to eat mine.

"This is really good" he said. I smiled. After we had eaten we decided to go to my hammock.

I lay down in his arms and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Little" I said.

"You can go to sleep. I'll keep you safe" he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I love you" I murmured.

"I love you too" he said. Then I fell asleep.


	9. Day seven

**Day seven**

"Don't leave me, please don't go"

I opened my eyes. Roxas was talking in his sleeps. I smiled and stroke his hair. He looked adorable when he slept but right now it looked like he was having a nightmare.

"No!" he screamed and opened his eyes. He was sweaty and he was gasping for air. I stroke his back and put my head in his shoulder.

"You saw a nightmare" I whispered.

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I don't remember what happened in it" he said and looked away from me.

"Okay" I said. We were there in a completely silent well not in _completely_ silent because we hear Axel's snoring.

"Did I wake you?" Roxas asked.

"Well yes but I don't mind" I smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be like I said I don't mind" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and took my head in his hand. He looked straight to my eyes and then he kissed me in the lips. It was passionate kiss and soon I found myself on top of him. I didn't want the kiss to end but I had to. I pulled myself away from him. He looked in to my eyes and kissed me on the nose.

"We should go to sleep" I whispered and tried to sound like I mean it but I couldn't get the smile away from my face. The truth is that I don't want to sleep. I want to talk to him and get to know him better.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Well no but we are going to be tired if we don't sleep."

"You are right we are going to be tired but at least we will be tired together" he grinned.

"Little cheesy don't you think?" I giggled.

"Well maybe little."

"Okay now seriously we have to sleep" I said and closed my eyes. Roxas didn't say anything but he put his hands around me. "If you want to sleep then we will sleep" he whispered. I smiled. Best boyfriend ever.

"Good morning little lover birds! It's morning and you know what that means so get your fat butt up not yours Kairi I mean Roxas's butt by that anyway just get up" Axel yelled.

"Little lover birds" Roxas said.

"I think he means us unless Marluxia has finally found a boyfriend" I giggled.

"I wish" I heard Marluxia yelling.

I laughed and so did Roxas. "I guess we have to get up" he said. I nodded. We walked to the dining room to have breakfast.

"Did Axel wake you up?" Ventus asked. I nodded and sat down next to him. We were having oatmeal. I really like it especially with butter and sugar.

"Is this one of those days when Marluxia has suggested the food?" Hayner asked.

"No I suggested it" I smiled. I had talked to Luxord and asked him to do oatmeal.

"You? But why? This is awful" Hayner cried.

"This is good besides your hair is the same color as the oatmeal" I grinned.

"No it's not!"

"Now that Kairi mention it, it is actually the same color" Demyx laughed.

"You are the one to say wha about your hair?" Hayner smirked.

"My hair has the color of high way not oatmeal" Demyx said proudly.

"You wish" Hayner said.

"Good morning everybody" Sephiroth said entering the room. Everybody stopped talking. "Today is the laundry day so bring your every dirty closed to Marluxia and Kairi. They will do you laundry. Rest of you will clean or cook today."

"I have to do your laundry?" I asked in disgust.

"Don't worry I have the special equipment's" Marluxia said.

Special equipment's? I wonder what those are. After the breakfast I followed Marluxia to the lavatory. It was a big room where were three washing machines, tumble dryers and two irons.

"Okay the boys should bring their dirty clothes in a minute. Do you know how these things work?" Marluxia asked. I nodded. "Okay good here are the gloves and gas mask."

"Do I really need a gas mask?"

"When we are doing those boys laundry you can't never be sure what you found or smell" he said. I nodded. I guess pirates weren't the cleanest ones.

"Okay here is my laundry" Axel said. He had big basket full of clothes. I swear I saw few bug flying on top of it. I quickly put the gloves and the gas mask on. Marluxia did the same.

"Hey these aren't that bad wait until you see Demyx laundry" Axel laughed. Marluxia shook his head. Soon all the boys had bring their laundries.

"Okay you take the white and black clothes and check that there isn't anything in their pockets and I take the colorful clothes" Marluxia said.

I nodded and started to do my job. This is definitely the most disgusting thing I have ever done. All the clothes that should be white were black and all the black clothes were full of different color dot in it. In their pockets were different kinds of things. Candy, money, cards, pencil, and lots of more.

"Have you usually done this all by yourself?" I asked.

"Well yes but sometimes Cloud has helped me. His clothes aren't as bad as the other ones."

I nodded. I really hadn't talk to Cloud. I didn't know what he was like. He seemed little quit person. I don't believe he is shy I just guess that he doesn't talk much.

"So how are you and Roxas?" Marluxia asked.

"Good very good actually" I smiled.

"Have you done it?"

"What?" I asked little confused.

"Well you know _that_" Marluxia winked.

"Marluxia how you can ask that?" I said but I couldn't help but smile.

"So you have done it" he screamed.

"No" I giggled.

"Really you haven't done it? Because if I were you I couldn't keep my hands off him."

"We haven't done it and we aren't going to."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well we really haven't talk about it but as old-fashioned as it sounds I have thought that now sex before marriage" I said.

"I understand" Marluxia smiled.

I smiled back at him. "So have you found anyone?"

"How could I found? Everyone in this crew are straight and we don't ever stop anywhere where could be someone like me" he sighed.

I felt sorry for Marluxia. He was an amazing friend and I believe he would be even better boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Well don't worry I'm sure you'll find the right boy for you someday" I smiled.

"I really hope so."

After that we didn't speak anything and soon we had put all the clothes to the washing machines. I watched the clothes spinning. I have always found it amusing. Marluxia had gone to get us some snack. We had to wait the clothes to get clean before we could do anything.

"I didn't know if you liked more peach or lemon ice tea so I brought both" Marluxia said.

"I like more peach."

"Good choice" Marluxia said and sat down next to me. He had also brought cookies and sandwiches.

We ate and waited the washing machines to finish. After that we put the clothes to the tumble dryers. Then we waited again. When the clothes were finally dry we had to iron them. I wasn't very good at it but Marluxia helped me. When we finally got all the clothes to iron we call the boys to get their own clothes.

"We have done very hard work with these clothes so I would appreciate that you would even try to keep them clean for a while" Marluxia said.

Boys nodded and started to get their clothes. The clothes were flying across the room when boys tried to find their own. Marluxia sighed and shook his head. I smiled. It was fun to live with them. They weren't like the people in the castle. Always polite and organized. No these boys here weren't like them and that's what I love about them most.

"What are you thinking?" Roxas asked. He had already found his clothes.

"Nothing important" I said.

"Tell me I want to know" he smiled.

"Well I was just thinking how great you all are" I smiled.

"Yeah but I'm the best" he grinned.

"I don't know I think Axel's is the best" I teased.

"Did everybody just hear that? Kairi said that I'm the best" Axel yelled.

I giggled and kiss Roxas on the cheek. "Just teasing" I whispered.

"Good because for a minute I scared that you were serious."

"No one can ever be better than you."

"I know I hear that all the time" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then we went to his room and put the clothes in little chest. I couldn't understand why they haven't bought a wardrobe or steal it.

"Let's go eat" Roxas said and took my hand. We walked to the dining room. This time we weren't the last one. I sat down next to Roxas. Soon everybody else came. Riku sat next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"The boss isn't going to eat with us tonight so we can all start eating" Luxord said. We were having pizza. I guess it was some kind of refund for the breakfast. Everybody were talking and laughing together expect Zack. I don't know him well but he looked little sad. I should talk with him.

After we had eaten I decided to talk to Zack. He looks little scary but I want to get to know him better.

"Hi" I said.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Nice evening" I said and looked at the sky. We were at the deck.

"Yes."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I guess not" he said but I saw him smiling little.

"Are you sad?" I asked. I know it's little weird to ask something like that from someone you barely know but he looks so sad.

He looked at me straight to eyes and sighed. "Yes I'm little sad."

"Can I ask why?"

He smiled a little. "It's funny that even I haven't talk to you much it feels like I can trust you."

"You can trust me" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess. I'm sad because it's been year since my girlfriend died" he sighed.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"He died because she saved me."

"What's her name?"

"Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."

The name sounded very familiar. I swear I have heard it somewhere. Then it hit me. "Does she have dark brown long hair and brown eyes?" I asked.

"Y-yes" Zack said and looked little shocked. "Did you known her?"

"Well if we are talking from the same person then she is working in the castle I live" I said.

"What? It can't be I was there when she died" Zack said and shook his head.

"I guess you are right I'm sorry I mention it."

"Don't be" he said. Then he looked up to the sky.

"I think I'm going to sleep now" I said.

"Kairi" he said. I turned around to look at him. "Thank you it was nice to talk to you" he smiled.

"You're welcome" I smiled and walked to my room. For my big surprise Roxas was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to come to sleep with me" he smiled. I nodded and lie down next to him.

"Good night love" he whispered.

"Good night" I smiled and closed my eyes.


	10. Day eight

**Day eight**

"Morning honey."

"Morning" I said and turned to look at Sora. He had slept with me last night. I hope nobody haven't notice that Sora isn't in his room. If they had notice it would be bad, really bad.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Of course now that you were with me" I smiled.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Did you see any dreams?"

"No you?"

"Yes I dream of you."

I blushed. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. It sounded little cheesy but I think it's cute.

"I am happy it wasn't just a dream. I'm happy that you are really here in my arms" he whispered.

"But not long" I sighed.

I have these incongruous feelings. I hope that I could be with Sora forever and that Kairi couldn't come home but same time I wish that she'd come home. I'm afraid what they may have done to her but then again I don't want to give up from Sora. I love him. I truly love him more than anything and when Kairi come's home I can't be with him anymore.

"Hey we still have time don't worry about it yet okay?" Sora said.

"I can't help it. I'm afraid if losing you and I'm afraid that Kairi is hurt" I said sadly.

"I'm sure she is fine she seems like a girl who can take care of herself."

"I guess you are right" I said and smiled a little.

"Now there is the smile I love so much" Sora smiled.

Suddenly I heard knocking on the door. I looked at Sora. His eyes were wide open. I quickly pushed him off the bed.

"Auts" he cried.

"Go under the bed" I whispered. Someone knock again. "I'm coming" I yelled. When Sora was under the bed I opened the door. It was Yuna. "Morning your highness" she said.

"Morning Yuna" I smiled.

"The breakfast is ready" she said.

"Okay" I nodded.

"I was just wondering have you seen prince Sora. I knocked to his room's door but he didn't open."

"I guess he has gone for a walk" I said getting little nervous.

"You are probably right" Yuna said tapping her chin.

"Well I'm going to dress up now" I said and was closing the door.

"Could you tell Sora that the breakfast is ready?" Yuna said.

I blinked couple of time. "How could I tell him that?" I asked.

"Well i just thought that you probably will speak to him soon" Yuna smiled.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" I stuttered.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" she winked and left. I closed the door. I looked at Sora who was standing next to my bed.

"She knows" I whispered.

"Yeah I heard" Sora sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked terrified look on my face.

"Nothing she promise not to tell so we just act like everything is normal" Sora said and came closer

to me and put his arms around me. "Everything will be alright" he whispered.

"I hope so" I said.

"Where are we going?" I asked from Roxas.

"You'll see" he sighed.

Roxas had been down whole morning. Sephiroth had wanted to talk with him and Ventus in private. After they had come out from Sephiroth's room they both had been down. I had tried to cheer them up but it didn't work. I knew that everybody else knew what was going on but they didn't tell me. For the first time I felt detached. I sighed. I guess I just have to wait and see where we are going.

"Wha would you like to do?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know but could you at least tell me how long it takes to get there where ever we are going."

"One day. We will be there next morning" he sighed.

"Next morning?"

He nodded. So we had day off from works.

"Let's do something fun" I smiled.

"And what is that?"

"Well what can we do in this ship?"

"Watch movies, play instruments, play soccer, wall climbing-

"Wall climbing?" I said cutting his off.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you told me before that you can wall climb here?" I said.

"I didn't know you were interested" he said.

"If course I am" I said jumping up and down. Wall climbing was something I had wanted to try since I was little. Of course I my parent have always denied me to do that since I was princess but know I could do it.

"Well are we going?" I asked.

"Hmm yes" Roxas said. We walked down to the cellar. Roxas opened one door that leads to a room where a huge climbing wall was.

"Wow" I said.

"That wall is as high as this ship" Roxas said.

"But how is that possible?"

"Actually I don't know" Roxas grinned. I smiled because he had grinned. That was sign that he was little happier.

"Should we climb?" he asked. I nodded. He helped me with the supplies. I was ready for climbing. I was afraid but same time I was excited.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked.

I nodded and started to climb. Roxas staid down to make sure everything would go right. I love to climb. It was amazing. I climb higher and higher. Soon I realized I had gone over the midway. I wanted to go all the way up. It didn't take me that long to get there. I was exhausted when I was on the top but I was happy. There was a place where you could sit and rest. I wanted Roxas to come here with me.

"Roxas come here" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Wait a minute" he said and left. He soon came back with Terra. He put the supplies on and started to climb. He was so fast. In a few minute he was there with me.

"You were fast" I said.

"I have practice" he smiled. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. It was so quiet and peaceful and safe. We were really high but I couldn't be afraid of anything when I was in his arms. Nothing could scare me as long as he would be with me.

"Should we go down?" he asked.

"Not yet. Let's talk about something" I said.

"Okay what would you like to talk about?"

"You" I said and looked him in the eyes.

He sighed. "What would you like to now?"

"I want to know about your past, your parent's your life before you came to this ship."

"I can't tell you that yet" he said.

"But you are going to tell me?"

"Yes but not yet."

"Okay then let's talk about something else" I said and tapped my chin.

"What do you say if we talk about you?" Roxas said.

"My life is boring" I sighed.

"Tell me what is like to live in a castle" Roxas smiled.

"Well it's boring really. You have to wear dresses where you can't breathe, you have to take lessons how to behave, how to ride a horse, how to eat, how to speak you practically have to take lessons about everything. You can barely ever be alone because there is always a maid, or a teacher or someone else around you. I don't have friends because I wasn't allowed to leave the castle. My sister Namine is my only friend. I couldn't get a pet because it would smudge the whole castle. I really wasn't allowed to do anything" I sighed.

"That sounds awful" Roxas said.

"It is and I'm not sure if I want to go back there."

"You want to stay here?"

"Yes I love being here. It's so fun and I can do what I want and I want to stay because you are here" I smiled. Roxas smiled too and lean closer to me. "Maybe you could stay here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Maybe but we have to talk to the boss so don't get too excited."

"I won't" I said. But that was a lie I was excited already. I wanted to stay here more than anything.

"Are you two coming down?" Terra asked.

"Yes we are" Roxas yelled. I nodded and climb down. It was faster than getting up. We took the supplies off and went to the deck.

"Should we talk with Sephiroth?" I asked.

"I don't think today is a good day we'll talk with him tomorrow" Roxas said.

I nodded. I wanted to talk with him so bad. I wanted to stay here more than anything. I finally felt like I belong somewhere.


	11. Day nine

**Day nine**

"Kairi wake up" Roxas whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at me but he didn't look happy.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Dress up and you will see" Roxas said and left. I looked after him. Only three days left so I should talk to Sephiroth today. I dress up and left to the deck. Everybody else were there already. Weren't we going to eat breakfast?

"Kairi come here" Roxas shouted. He was with Axel, Demyx and Ventus. I walked up to them. I noticed that the ship wasn't moving. I look over the railing and saw a beach, a long beautiful beach. I haven't ever seen anything like that before.

"Do you like it?" Roxas asked.

"I love it" I smiled. Roxas nodded and looked the beach. He didn't look so happy and excited as I was. I noticed that he changed looks with Axel. They were hiding something from me.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked.

"We are in Destiny Island" Sephiroth said. He had come next to me. "Listen up everybody" he shouted. Everybody turned to look at him. "We are going to stay here for a while so you can do whatever you want to, you can sleep where ever you want to there is only one thing that you can't do and I believe you all know what that is" Sephiroth smirked.

"Do not go to the jail" everybody shouted.

"That's right now you can go, come back to the ship in two day" Sephiroth said. Everybody left the ship expect me and Roxas.

"We should talk to him now" I said. Roxas nodded and we walked to his room. Roxas knocked the door.

"Come in" Sephiroth said. I looked at Roxas and took his hand. He nodded and we walked in. Sephiroth was sitting behind his table.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked and turned to look at us.

"We would like to talk to you about something important" Roxas said.

"Go ahead."

I looked at Roxas. He gave me a reassuring smile. "I would like to stay here with you" I said.

"You want to stay here?" Sephiroth asked little surprised.

"Yes I don't want to go home, as strange as that may sound I want to stay here with you all."

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Kairi you can't stay here even if I wanted you to stay, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't return you we won't be able to get the money and I said to the king that if they are willing to pay the price we asked we have to return you so it's kind of a promise that we return you."

"But if they don't pay the price?" I asked hopefully.

"They are paying the price I know it."

"Oh alright thanks for your time" I sighed in disappointment.

"Kairi I'm really sorry. If you asked me I would like for you to stay here but it's not up to me" Sephiroth said.

"Its okay" I said and left the room. I looked at Roxas. Tears were already on my eyes. I didn't want to lose him. He is my everything, he is my whole life.

"Kairi don't cry we will figure something out I promise" Roxas said and hugged me.

"We can't do anything" I cried.

"You don't know that we still have time we will figure this out okay."

"I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't ever I promise" Roxas said and stroke my hair. "What do you say if we go to see the island?"

"Sure" I said and tried to smile. I should enjoy these few last days with him. Roxas took my hand and we walked out of the ship. I felt the sun in my skin, it was so warm. I took my shoes of so I could feel the sand in my feet.

"Where do you want to go?" Roxas asked. I couldn't response because my stomach growled. Roxas laughed. "I think we should go and have some breakfast."

"I think you are right" I smiled. We walked towards the houses that could be seen from the beach. The place was lovely. There was a little village and the people were smiling and looked happy.

"Roxas."

We turned around. I saw two boys running towards us. Other one had blond hair blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants. Behind him was running a taller boy who had orange hair and blue eyes too. He was wearing white shirt and orange pants.

"Roxas" the shouted again and tackled him on the ground.

"Where have you been man?" the orange hair boy said.

"Yeah we have missed you. It's been pretty boring without you" the other one said.

"I have missed you too" Roxas grinned. I smiled at them. They looked like a little boys. The blond hair boy turned to look at me.

"Who are you pretty lady?" he asked and winked at me. Roxas looked at the boy and wrapped his arms around me. "She is _my _girlfriend." I giggled at Roxas jealousy. It was very cute.

"Sorry" the boy said and grinned. "I'm Tidus" he said.

"And I'm Wakka" the other boy said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kairi" I smiled.

"How long have you been together?" Tidus asked.

"Six days I think" I said.

"Yeah six days" Roxas said.

"Where did you meet?" Wakka asked.

"In the ship" Roxas grinned.

"You are still in that ship?" Tidus asked surprised.

"Of course its fun you should join too" Roxas said. Tidus and Wakka change looks.

"Okay maybe we will" Wakka said.

"Good now we want breakfast" I said. Tidus nodded and started to show us the way. Soon we were in a little café place called Papoufruit. It was small but cozy.

"Here you get the best breakfast in whole village" Tidus said proudly. I nodded and looked at the menu. They got everything, pancakes, eggs, toast, fruits, milkshakes, omelets and everything else you could ever wish for.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take pancakes and orange juice" I smiled.

"Me too" Roxas said.

"I'll take cheese omelet and apple juice" Tidus said.

"I'll take eggs, pancakes, toast, cereals and coffee" Wakka grinned. The waiter nodded and left.

"How much are you going to eat?" Roxas laughed.

"Hey I have to do it for my muscles man" Wakka laughed. Roxas shook his head. "So what's new?"

"Not much actually since you and Ventus left nothing really happened" Tidus said.

"Yeah it's been really boring here" Wakka said.

"So how do you know each other's?" I asked.

"We are childhood friends" Roxas said. I nodded. Did he mean that they used to live here? Then where are his parents? Why did he left here?

"Are these for your table?" brunet hair girl asked.

"Yeah" Roxas said.

"Okay good. I'm sorry but I'm new here and I'm very nervous" girl smiled and gave us the food.

"You are new here? That's why I haven't seen you before" Tidus smiled.

"Yeah I move here week ago with my family" girl said.

"Selphie the customers are waiting" someone yelled in the kitchen.

"Sorry I have to go" she said and left. I noticed that Tidus looked after here.

"You like her" I smiled.

"What? No" Tidus said and blushed little.

"Come on you admit it you definitely like her" Roxas said.

"Well she is pretty" Tidus said.

"Then go and ask her out" I smiled.

"But what she doesn't like me?"

"Of course she likes you go and ask her." Tidus nodded and stood up. He looked little scared but he walked towards Selphie.

"Are you serious? Of course I'll go out with you. This is so exciting. What I'm going to wear?" Selphie screamed. Tidus looked little embarrassed but happy.

"I'm glad that she said yes" I said. Roxas nodded and smiled to me.

"I'm done" Wakka said. I looked at him. He had eaten his whole breakfast in five minutes. "How is that possible?" I laughed.

"I love food" he laughed.

"We can see that" Roxas said. Tidus came back to finish his breakfast.

"Congratulations" Roxas said.

"Thanks we are going to the cinema this evening" he smiled.

"What are we going to do today?" Roxas asked from me.

"I don't know" I said.

"Do you want to see the village?"

"Sure that would be nice" I smiled. We finished our breakfast and said goodbye to Tidus and Wakka. Roxas took my hand and we started to walk around the village. The village was absolutely beautiful. There were little houses, smiling people, kids who were playing with each other. How could anyone leave so peaceful and happy place?

"So you used to live here with Ventus?" I asked.

"Yes" Roxas sighed.

I nodded and looked at the beach. It was so beautiful. "Let's go swimming" I said and started to run towards the beach. I heard footsteps behind me. I started to run faster. I took my shirt off and run in to the water. I didn't care that I was only wearing bras. I look behind but I didn't see Roxas anywhere. I looked around me but I couldn't see him.

"Roxas?" I shouted. Still nothing. Where was he? Suddenly I felt someone lifting me up. I saw Roxas. He was holding me in his arms.

"Damn you can run fast" he smiled.

"I wanted to win" I smiled.

"You did."

"What is my prize?" I asked.

"This" he said and kissed me passionately. He hold me tighter. He had never kissed me that way before. It was full of emotions and passion. The kiss was completely magic.

"That was the best prize ever" I said and pulled myself away from him.

"It's not over yet" he grinned and dropped me on the water.

"That was mean" I laughed and splashed water on his face. He started to laugh and splashed water on me too.

"Water fight!" I heard someone yelling. I look behind and saw Riku, Demyx, Hayner, Axel and Ventus running towards us. They started to splash water on us. Of course Roxas and splashed water on them and soon we were in a huge fight. We were on the beach rest of the day, swimming and playing volleyball.

"I'm hungry" Demyx complained.

"Me too" Axel said.

"Let's go and get some dinner then" Riku said. We all nodded and started to walk towards the village.

"Let's get some hamburgers" Ventus said and pointed the hamburger place that was in front of us.

We all agreed to go there. We ordered hamburgers and lemonade. We talked and laughed. Everything was so perfect. I was having the best time of my life and soon it was going to end. I looked at Roxas who was playing around with Axel. I was going to lose him forever. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to ruin everybody's evening.

"I have to go the toilet" I said and stood up. I left quickly before nobody could say a word. I saw the toilet sign and walked towards it. When I had locked up the toilet door I broke down. I was going to lose everything. I was going to lose the real friends I have ever had. I was going to lose the love of my life. For what? Because I was a stupid princess that I didn't even want to be. I sighed and looked myself on the mirror. I looked horrible. I washed my face and let out a deep sigh. I put a fake smile on my face and head back to others. I sat down and pretend like everything was fine.

"Are you all right?" Roxas asked and took my hand.

"Of course why wouldn't I be" I said but I didn't look at him. I could see in the corner of my eye that he didn't believe but he drop it off. When we had eaten we paid the bill which was a big surprise for me that we actually paid.

"What should we do now?" Ventus yawned.

"I think we should go to bed" Roxas said.

"I agree I'm so tired" Demyx said.

"What? Are you really going to bed? I don't feel tired at all" Axel said.

"Do you ever feel tired?" Riku asked.

"No I don't think so" Axel grinned.

"Well I'm going to bed" Demyx said.

"Me too" Riku said.

"Should we go too?" Roxas asked. I nodded and took his hand.

"You guys are boring I'm going to find some other company what about you Ventus?" Axel said.

"I think I'm going to bed too sorry Ax."

"Fine see you tomorrow" Axel said and left.

"Should we sleep in the ship?" Demyx asked. We all nodded and started to walk towards the ship. We said good night to everyone and went to my room.

"Kairi what happened on the dinner" Roxas asked?

"Nothing" I said.

"You are lying. Please tell me."

I looked at his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. "I'm going to lose you" I cried. Roxas sighed and took me in his arms.

"You are never going to lose me. I promise. I will always be with you no matter what. I will always love you and I will always take care of you. You are never going to lose me okay? I promise."

"I love you so much" I sobbed.

"I love you even more" he said and hold me tighter against him. I cried against his shoulder. Why did I this had to happen to me? Why couldn't he be a prince or why I couldn't be just a normal girl?

"Let's get some sleep okay?" Roxas said and stroke my hair. I nodded and we went to my hammock.

"Remember I will always love you" Roxas whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will always love you too" I said and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. I felt Roxas arms around me. I stroke his hair. He was sleeping so peacefully. I heard footsteps from the deck. I decided to go look who it was. I carefully left from the room so I wouldn't wake up Roxas.

I look around the deck and saw Riku. He was looking at the stars. I walked up to him.

"Why are you awake?" I asked. Riku turned around and looked little scared. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I smiled.

"I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear you" he said.

"What were you thinking?"

"My girlfriend."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Riku looked at me with sad eyes. "I can't go see her because her husband would kill her."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You heard right. She was married when we met but her husband was beating her and she had been forced in to that marriage. We fell in love and we were secretly seeing each other's. His husband wasn't very clever so he didn't know that I was with his wife. We had been together two years when he finally found out about us. He was furious. First he beat her up and then me. After that he said that he would kill her if we'd ever meet again. So I did what was best for her and left. I wrote her a letter where I told her how much I loved her and that I left because it would be best for her. I think about her every day. I love her so much" Riku cried.

"I'm so sorry" I said and hugged him. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Xion. Her name is Xion" Riku whispered. I stroke his hair. "It's gonna be alright I promise" I said.

"No it's not. I won't ever be able to see my girlfriend again" Riku cried. He looked so hurt, so devastated.

"Yes you will. Trust me. Everything is going to be okay I promise. Where does she live?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Riku asked little confused.

"Just tell me."

"She lives in you kingdom" Riku said. I nodded. Now there was something I could do but I felt horrible that something like that was actually going on in our kingdom. I just couldn't believe it.

"Everything is going to be alright I promise" I said and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Kairi" Riku said.

"No problem but I think we should go to sleep now."

"I guess you are right."

"Okay good night Riku" I smiled and walked to my room. I opened the door quietly and went to my hammock. I smiled. Roxas was so cute when he was sleeping and I was happy that he didn't notice anything.

"Where were you" he asked but he didn't open his eyes.

"I woke up so I took a little walk on the deck" I said. Okay he did notice that I left.

"I'm glad you came back" he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I came back."

"Good night honey."

"Good night pirate" I smiled and closed my eyes.

_A/N: Finally an update! I'm so terrible sorry that I haven't update sooner but I was having a huge writer's block. Seriously I couldn't write anything. My mind was complitelt empty. And the school has started too so that will be taking a lot of my time too but I promise I will try to update sooner. I hope you liked this chapter and I reallt hope that you would review :)_


	12. Day ten

**Day ten**

I opened my eye and yawned. I notice Roxas standing and in front of me. He smiled to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning. Why are you awake already? What's the time?" I asked.

"It's two."

"TWO" I yelled and practically jumped out of my hammock. "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You looked so beautiful so I didn't want to wake you up."

"Right" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I have something I want to show you" he said.

"Okay let me just dress up and I'll be ready" I smiled. He nodded and went outside. I dressed up and followed him.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he smiled and took a scarf from his pocket. "Put this around your eyes."

"I don't like to be blind" I said.

"You don't have to wear it long I promise" he said and put it around my eyes.

"Okay but you have to help me."

"Of course I will. No peeking" he said and took my hand.

I had no idea where we were going. I had my shoes on so I couldn't feel the ground but I was almost positive that we were walking on the beach.

"I'll lift you up now okay?" Roxas said. I nodded. He took me to the bride maid style and walked for a little bit. Then he put me down on a harsh thing. I think it's made of wood and that it was a bench or something like that. Then I felt that I was moving. Where we on a ship? I could hear the water. I was sure that we were on the sea.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see soon. Just relax and enjoy the sun" he said.

We sat there for a long time at least it felt like a long time. Finally I felt that we stopped.

"Okay I'll lift you up again" he said. He left me up and soon let me go. He took my hand and we started to walk. I didn't hear anything. Like I had become deaf.

"Watch you head" he said.

I didn't feel the sun anymore. Where were we?

"Okay you can take the scarf of now" he said.

I took it away from my eyes and looked around. We were in a little cave. There were drawings on the rocks. I notice there was a blanket on the ground and basket full of food. There was a little whole where the sun could shine in.

"This is beautiful" I smiled and hugged Roxas.

"I'm glad you like it" he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are we?"

"We are in a little island near the Destiny Island. This was the place where I used to come when I was a child."

"Did you draw all of these?" I asked and looked at the drawings.

"No they were here already when I found this place" he said.

"Then who made all these?"

"I don't know" he smiled. "Would you like to eat something?"

"Yea I'm starving" I smiled and sat down on the blanket.

"I asked Luxord to help me with the food" Roxas grinned.

"No wonder it looks so good."

There were fruits, bread, cupcakes, croissants, juice and a chocolate cake. I took bread and croissants.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

"Early in this morning while you were still sleeping" Roxas smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled and blushed a little. No one had ever done anything so sweet to me.

"This is not over yet" Roxas smiled cunningly.

"What have you planned?"

"It's a surprise now eat" he smiled.

I nodded and continue to eat. Everything was so good. I looked at closely some drawings. It looked like some child had made them but they were still very beautiful and unique.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good I have something to show you" he said and took my hand. He led me out of the cave. We climb up a little and then we were standing in a little cliff that was a waterfall down.

"I'm not going to jump down on that, I don't even have my swimming suit" I said.

"Don't worry I brought them for you" Roxas said and gave them to me. "The towels are down" he continued.

"You really have planned this all" I smiled.

"Yes I have mam" he grinned.

I laughed and shook my head. I went behind the bushes and change in to my swimming suit. Then I took my clothes with me and went back.

"What I'm going to do with my clothes?"

"I can take them down and then come back."

"Okay" I said and gave my clothes to him. He run down and soon came back.

"Okay are you ready to jump?" he asked.

"No" I said and looked down. It looked so scary.

"There is nothing to be afraid of I'll protect you" he said and took my hand. I nodded. "I'll count to three and then we jump" he said.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"Okay one, two, three" he yelled and then we jumped.

I felt the air in my hair. It felt like I was flying and suddenly it stopped and I was under water. I swam up. I looked around but I didn't see Roxas anywhere.

"Roxas?" I said and looked around.

Suddenly I felt someone pulling my leg. It pull me under the water. I saw Roxas. He was smiling at me and then he came closer. He put his arms around me and then he kissed me. It was little difficult because we were under the water but still it was amazing. We couldn't kiss for along because were needed air.

"That was amazing" I smiled to him.

"Which? Jump or the kiss?" Roxas grinned.

"Both" I giggled.

"Do you want to do it again?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

We climb up and jumped down again, and again, and again and again. I was having absolutely a wonderful time. I almost forgot that I was princess. I only focus Roxas. He was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. He was my life now.

"Do you want to see the sun set?" Roxas asked. I looked at the sky and notice that sun was getting down.

"Sure" I smiled.

Roxas nodded and got out of the water. I did the same. He gave me my towel and took our clothes. Then we walked to the beach. He got the blanket and more food from the cave and then he made a little fire.

"Where did you find more food?" I asked.

"I had hidden some food for the night" he smiled.

I nodded and smiled back to him. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder. The sun set was beautiful. Everything was so beautiful so perfect. I closed my eyes and we sat there quietly for a moment.

"Kairi there is something I want to tell you" Roxas said quietly.

"Okay" I said and looked at him.

I could see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. Same sadness every time we had talk about his past. I smiled him.

"It's about my child hood, the time when I was living here with my family" he said and looked at the sun.

"Ventus and I had loving parents. You really couldn't wish any better than they. They loved us for all their heart and we loved them. I was always happy and Ventus was always happy. Well he is still always happy but sometimes it's just an act. Nobody else notice it but I do" he sighed. I took his hand and smiled to him reassuringly.

"Anyway we were happy. Then one day when we were walking on the beach some man came and he point a gun at us. Of course my parents gave him everything he wanted. The money, jewelers everything but still he…" Roxas paused. Tears came in to his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"He shot them. First he shot my father who was protecting us. Then my mother told me and Ventus to run as hard as we could. I didn't want to leave them but I had no choice. Then we heard another shot and our mother scream. I look back and saw my parents on the ground. Dead. Then I saw that the man was running after us. He pointed his gun on Ventus but luckily it didn't hit him. We run faster and soon we didn't see him anymore. Then we run home and locked the door. We were shocked. Then I finally got myself together and call the police and told them what had happened. They went to the beach and then they came to us. They told us that our mom was dead and our dad was badly injured but he was still alive.

It gave us a little hope so they took us to the hospital to see him. He was sleeping. They had taken the bullet out of him but his condition was still bad. We were there all night. When we woke up in the morning he wasn't alive anymore, he had gone away too."

"I'm so sorry" I said and hugged him harder. I was crying too. How could someone ever do anything like that to other person?

"But I haven't told you everything" he said. "When we were at the hospital and Ventus had already fallen asleep my dad woke up. I was going to wake up Ventus but he told me not to. He told me that he knew that he wasn't going to make it. I told him not to say like that but he just shook his head and smiled. Then I made him a promise. I promised to take care of Ventus to make sure that he was going to be okay. When I had promised him that he squeezed my hand and fell asleep. I didn't want to fall sleep but I couldn't help it. I can't help wonder that if I had stain awake could I have saved him? If I had called the doctor when? Sometimes I blame myself that he is gone."

"Roxas is not your fault. Don't think like that. You were there were him that's all that matters" I said.

"I hope you are right" he sighed.

"I know I'm right, don't be so hard on yourself it's not your fault."

"I can't lose you too Kairi" he whispered.

"You're not going to lose me I promise we will be together always" I said.

"Good" he smiled weakly. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him.

"Wait there is something I have to do" he said and stood up. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and walked to t bushed. Then he came back with a guitar.

"I have made you song" he smiled.

"Really?" I asked little surprised.

He nodded and started to play.

_Say those words, say those words like there's_

_Nothing else_

_Close your eyes and you might believe_

_That there is some way out_

_Open up; open up your heart to me now_

_Let it all come pouring out_

_There's nothing I can't take_

_And if this love, just feel it_

_And if this life, well see it_

_Sees no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go_

_If your sky is falling, just take my hand and hold it_

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go_

_And if you feel the flame in love tonight_

_And you're too weak to carry on the fire_

_And all your friends that you cannot hide,_

_Disappear_

_I'll be here and I'm goin', forever holding on_

_And if this love, just feel it_

_And if this life, well see it_

_Sees no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go, uh_

_If your sky is falling, just take my hand and hold it_

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go_

He stopped the singing and looked at me. "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful" I cried of happiness. "That is the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done to me" I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad if you liked it" he said.

"I love it" I smiled.

"Good."

"Thank you for this wonderful day" I said.

"Thank you for being in my life" he said and kissed me.

"I love you more than anything" I whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered.


	13. Was it all a dream

**Was it all a dream**

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know let's just wait that she wakes up."

"I think you are right."

Was that Namine? But how could it be? I opened up my eyes. I didn't see a sky or sun as I had thought instead of that I saw and brown wooden ceiling.

"Namine?" I whispered.

"Kairi" she yelled and threw herself on me.

"I was so worried about you" she cried.

"I was perfectly safe the whole time but why am I here?"

"One of dad soldiers were at vacation in the Destiny Island and he saw you there so he called to dad and we came here as soon as possible" Namine said.

"What about Roxas where is he?"

"Do you mean the boy who was with you at the beach?"

I nodded.

"We just left him there because dad didn't want that the pirates were coming after us" Namine said.

"Oh okay" I said quiet.

"Are you alright?" Namine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and forced a smile on my face.

"Do you still remember me?" Sora asked and smiled a little.

"How could I forget my fiancé" I said and smiled back at him. How much he reminded of Roxas.

"Kairi about that" Namine said.

"Yes."

"I- I'm in love with him" she said quietly.

"We are in love" Sora said quickly. "I'm in love with her" he said.

"That's great" I yelled.

They looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"What"? Namine asked.

"I mean I'm happy for you" I said.

"So you aren't mad or anything?" Sora asked.

"No not at all" I smiled.

"Well I have to say I'm surprised but also happy that you took the news so well" Namine said.

"You are my little sister why wouldn't I be happy for you?" I said.

Namine looked at me and then turn to Sora. "Could you go outside for a minute?"

Sora nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Namine blushed and looked at me.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kairi I know somethings wrong you can tell me" Namine said and took my hand.

I sighed. "I'm in love" I said.

"With who?"

"Roxas the boy who was with me at the beach" I said and tears were coming in to my eyes.

"It's going to okay" Namine said and hugged me.

"Am I ever going to see him again?" I cried.

"Of course you will I'm sure he will find his way to you" Namine said.

"I love him so much I want to be with him."

"I know."

Sora opened the door. "You're parents are coming" he said.

"Thanks" I said and whipped my tears.

"Are you ready? I can tel them that you are still little tired" Namine said.

"Thanks I'm fine" I said. Namine nodded but grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Kairi" my mother yelled and gave me a big hug.

"Hi mom" I said.

"I'm so glad you're safe" my dad said and hugged me too.

"I'm perfectly fine" I smiled.

"We were so worried about you" mom said.

"For no reason they took very good care of me" I said.

"But you are home now and that's all that matters" mom said.

"Tell me when you're ready so we can start planning the weddings" dad said.

"Wedding?" I asked and looked at Namine. She looked down but I notice that she was crying.

"Yes you and Sora are getting married remember?" dad said.

"Right of course" I said.

"How are you feeling are you tired or hungry?" mom asked.

"I'm a little tired."

"Well we can go if you want to" mom said.

"Can Namine stay?"

"Of course dear tell us if you need anything" dad said.

"They don't know about you two?" I asked when my parents had left.

"We couldn't tell them because they were so worried about you."

"But I can't marry him! You love him we have to tell mom and dad" I said.

"I know but how?" Namine asked.

"We just tell them that's it" I said.

"I guess you are right."

"I'm always right" I smiled.

"Right" Namine giggled.

"Tell me about you two" I said.

"Well we really didn't mean to fall in love but it just happened. We were spending time together and I felt attracted to him but I thought that he didn't feel the same way about me but then one day he told me that he loved me and I was so happy even though I knew it was wrong I just couldn't think anything else that he actually liked me back" Namine smiled happily.

"You two look so cute together" I smiled.

"Okay you're turn tell me about Roxas."

"Well he was very kind towards me all the time and he was so funny and charming and I felt so save with him and I could tell him everything and it felt so right to be with him. He has a twin brother Ventus and his best friend is Axel" I smiled.

"You really are in love with him I can see it in your eyes" Namine said.

"I love him more than anything" I said sadly.

"Don't worry we will get the man we want" Namine said and hugged me.

"I sure hope so" I said.

"I think you should get some rest now" Namine said.

I nodded and lay down.

"I'll wake you up when we're home" Namine said and left.

I looked at the ceiling. I wonder where Roxas is now. Is he thinking about me too? Is he coming to get me back? I closed my eyes and saw his face on my mind. While the tears were falling down on my face I finally fell asleep.

"Kairi wake up we have to choose the wedding cake for your wedding" Namine said.

"I don't want to and I know you don't either" I murmured.

"I know" Namine sighed sadly.

It had been a month since I came back home. I hadn't heared anything about Roxas or other members of Organization. I have thought was it all just my imagination. What if there never was anything between me and Roxas? Or maybe I was just another girl in his list.

We had told about Namine and Sora to my parents but they said that there was nothing they could do. It was an old rule of our kingdom and they couldn't change it. Namine had cried for days and she didn't eat or drink anything she didn't even want to speak anyone. When she finally came out of her room she didn't want to see Sora ever again. She said it would be even more painful to see him everyday and knowing they could never really be together.

"We should really get going" Namine said.

"Fine wait me outside I'll just dress up."

Namine nodded and left.

I looked myself at the mirror. I looked terrible. I cried myself to sleep every night thinking about him but I had finally excepted the fact I was never going to see him again. I sighed and got some close at my closet and went out.

"Ready?" Namine asked. I nodded and we stepped in to the limo.

"So what kind of cake you want?" Namine asked.

"Chocolate of course" I smiled.

Namine nodded and smiled. I looked outside the window. I wasn't feeling very well.

"Can you please stop the car" I yelled. When the driver stopped the car I dashed out and threw up on the road.

"Are you alright?" Namine asked and stepped out of the car.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You have done that a lot lately" Namine said.

"Doing what?"

"Well puking."

"I'm just stressed that's all" I said.

"Kairi did you do it with Roxas?"

"No" I said.

"Kairi you can tell me I won't tell anyone" Namine said.

"We did it at the beach" I said quietly.

"But you had clothes on when we found you."

"We put them back on so we wouldn't get chilly" I said and tears were falling down my face.

"It's okay" Namine said and hugged me.

"No it's not" I cried.

"It's going to be fine I promise" Namine said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"We can tell mom and dad that it's Sora's baby. I know they will still be mad about it but I think it's better than the truth."

"You're probably right" I said.

"Now let's get that cake" Namine smiled.

I nodded and we went back to the car. Mom. I was becoming a mom and the dad was a pirate. A freaking pirate who I haven't heard of in four weeks and I was getting married to a man who I didn't love but my sister did. Being princess really wasn't so charming that people might think. Actually I hate it. I would do anything that I wouldn't have to be a princess. Just to be a normal girl without any obligations. Just to be myself and do whatever I want but then life would be too easy and life can't be easy right?

_A/N: Okay here it is finally. A new chapter. I know it's really been a long time since I last updated and I'm really sorry but I just didn't knew how to continue this story and well this is what I finally came up so tell me what you think :)_


	14. I am a pirate you are a princess

**I am a pirate you are a princess**

"Kairi!"

I turned around and saw Sora running towards me.

"Kairi you have to help me I need to talk to Namine" he said.

"I'd love to help you Sora but she doesn't want to see you" I said.

"Please I just want to tell her how much I miss her."

"It's only going to make things worse Sora. I'm really sorry but I can't help you" I sighed.

"I understand but thanks for listening" Sora said sadly and left.

I looked after him. He was miserable, Namine was miserable and I was miserable. I sighed and started to walk again. I was walking in our garden. The flowers were blooming but it didn't cheer me up a bit. Almost two months since I last saw Roxas. I had already given up about him. He wasn't going to get me back. He had probably forget about me already.

I pet my stomach. I was having his baby and he didn't even knew about it. My parents were furious at me and Sora and first they were little suspicious about that Sora was the father but after a long convincing they finally believed it. Now mother is actually excited about the baby. She has already decorated the nurse room and bought a lots of toys. I didn't want to know the sex of the baby so we have bought clothes that fits to a girl or boy.

"Kairi there's someone who wants to meet you" Namine yelled.

I turned around and saw a black-haired girl who looked a lot like me and Namine. She reminded me of someone but I didn't know who.

"Hi I'm Kairi" I smiled

"I'm Xion" the girl said.

My world stopped for a second. Xion. Riku's Xion. Xion whose husband is practically keeping her as a hostage.

"Do you know her?" Namine asked.

"I, I" stammered.

"Is Riku alright?" Xion asked.

"He misses you" I cried and hugged Xion.

"I miss him too" Xion cried.

"Who is Riku?" Namine asked.

"My boyfriend" Xion said.

"Where is he?" Namine asked.

"He is one of the pirate in the ship" I said.

"Why is he there and not here?"

"Because my husband threatened to kill him if he doesn't leave" Xion said.

"That's not true" I said.

Xion looked at me confused.

"Your husband said to Riku that he would kill you if he won't leave. That's why he left so you wouldn't die" I said.

"I didn't know" Xion said quietly.

"We have to something" Namine said.

"But what?" I asked.

"We have to tell dad I'm sure he can do something" Namine said.

I nodded. "Let's go" I said and took Xion's hand.

"Dad" I said and entered the dining room where he was eating breakfast.

"Yes darling" he said.

"We need your help" Namine said.

"Okay how can I help you?"

"This is Xion" I said.

Xion waved at my dad shyly. "You majesty" she said.

"Good morning" my dad greeted her with a smile.

"His husband is keeping her as a hostage" I said.

"Wait I don't quite understand" dad said. "Your husband?"

"Yes we were at the arranged marriage and I found myself a new man who truly loves me for who I am but my husband didn't let me get divorce and when I tried to runaway with my new man he threatened to kill him" Xion said.

"But in our kingdom we don't allowed arranged marriage" dad said.

"I know but we move here after we had gotten married."

"I see" dad said.

"You have to do something" I said.

"Has he ever hurt you?" dad asked.

"No but he doesn't let me go anywhere and I'm not allowed to see anyone. I had to escape from our home to get here" Xion said.

"Well we don't have any proofs that he has threatened your man and he hasn't hurt you so we can't really do anything but you can stay here until we figure something out" dad said.

"Thank you so much" Xion said and smiled a little.

"No need to thank me I'm happy that you could escape" dad smiled. "You can stay in the guest room."

"We'll show you where it is" I said.

We walked up the stairs and led her in her room.

"Here it is" I said opened the door.

"Wow this is bigger than my house" Xion said.

"I hope you like it" Namine said.

"I love it thank you so much" Xion said and hugged both of us.

"What are we going to do to your husband?" Namine asked.

"Well like the majesty said we don't have any proofs but I'm sure the King will figure something out" Xion said.

"Let's hope so" I smiled.

"Miss Kairi."

I turned around and saw Yuna.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Sora and the Queen would like to meet you in the hall" she said.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

Yuna nodded and left.

"Well I guess I'll see you two later" I smiled and left. I walked down to the hall.

"There she is" mom said.

"Hi Kairi" Sora greeted. I smiled to him.

"As you know your wedding is exactly week from now and we are far from ready" mom said.

I had completely forgotten that the wedding was so close. I had only worried about the baby that I had forgotten that I was getting married.

"So I want to hear your opinion about the food, flowers, colours and we have to decide how we are going to tell people about the baby" mom continued.

"Do you really need me? I am pretty tired" I said.

"It will only take an hour I promise" mom smiled.

"Okay" I said and forced a smile on my face. I really didn't want to think about anything that had something to do about the wedding.

"I have organized everything in the dining room so all you have to do is tell me what you think" mom said and walked to the dining room and we of course followed her.

Whole dining room was full of different kind of foods, flowers and it actually looked like a rainbow had thrown up in there because the room was filled with different colours.

"Let's start with the food" mom said and lead us to the first table. "These are the appetizer. You have to pick ten."

The table was full of different kind of food and I didn't even know what they all were.

"Well I think we could take salmon" Sora said.

"That's good and I want tomato soup" I said.

"Okay more, more" mom said.

After a few more appetizer I looked at the clock and it had taken an hour just to choose the appetizers. It was going to take all day to choose everything. I followed Sora and mom when they went on. Next was dinner. We said the food we wanted but because they weren't fancy enough we had to choose different food and in the end there was only one food Sora and I wanted and rest of them was my mothers choices. Then was the desert, then flowers to outside the castle, to the wedding, to the wedding receptions. I guess we chose different flowers to every room in this castle. Then we had to decide what colour the napkins would be and tablecloth and practically everything that had colours.

After we had finally decided everything I was exhausted.

"Can I please go rest now?" I asked.

"Of course honey" mom said and hugged me. I smiled and walked to my room. I lied on my bed but my head hit something hard. I rubbed the back of my head and turned around. It was a small present and it had little card on it.

"_Congratulations on your wedding may your love sail on unknown waters"_ read in the card.

May your love sail on unknown waters? What did that even mean? I opened the present and there was a recorder. I pressed play.

_Hi princess. Congratulations on your wedding. Here is a little present for you. _

_is there a hole in your heart _

_or am i mistaken _

_i can see your capillary veins _

_you be the patient i'll be the surgeon _

_just like 1st grade on the playground all day _

_soon enough you'll hear the black top calling for you _

_after that there is not much else you can do _

_have you forgotten your place _

_I'm being sarcastic _

_that shit could kill a bus of kids _

_soon enough you'll hear the black top calling your name _

_every day your life will never be the same _

_i am a pirate you are a princess _

_we could sail the seven seas _

_bring back some presents _

_for all the people _

_everyone will love us even courtney will love us._

It was Roxas! It was definetely Roxas who was singing in that recorder. He haven't forgotten me. He is going to come for me. I was sure about it. He loves me. He truly loves me. I smiled happily and pushed play again. I listen it over and over again until I finally fell asleep.

_A/N: I have to tell that that song I am a pirate you are a princess from Play Radio Play __actually gave me the idea to this story. I really love the __song and it has inspired me :) Tell me what you think of the chapter :))_


	15. I do

**I do**

"Are you excited honey? The wedding is tomorrow, isn't that great?" mom asked.

"Yes it's very exciting" I answered and forced a smile on my face.

I looked at myself on the mirror. I was wearing my wedding dress. Mom wanted to try on one last time before the wedding. It was very beautiful dress. It was white, of course, it had heart-shaped neck, the top was lace and it conformed my body, the bottom was silk. I loved it but it didn't feel to right to wear it.

"Kairi is everything all right?" mom asked.

"Yes everything is fine I just feel a little dizzy."

"Sit down for a while" mom said and helped me to sat down on my bed.

"I need to go to bathroom" I said and run to the toilet.

"Honey are you having morning sickness?" mom asked behind the door.

"Yes."

"It won't last the whole pregnant time I promise."

"Good, can I rest the end of the day?"

"Of course, come out so we can take the dress off" mom said.

I came out and we took the dress off, then I went to lie on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Tell me if you need something" mom said and left my room.

Tears fall down on my face. How my life can be like this? What did I ever do to deserve this. I took the recorder and listened the song over and over like I had done every day. It was the only thing I had left on Roxas and it was the only thing that was keeping me to hang on of our love. Eventually I fell asleep.

"Kair, Kairi wake up you have to wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Namine and Xion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong I mean everything is great, well almost great" Namine smiled but I noticed that few tears were falling down her face.

"How everything can be great if you are crying?" I asked.

"Be cause our boyfriends are genius" Xion smiled happily.

"Bo-boyfriends do you mean Riku and ..."

"Roxas yes exactly!" Namine smiled.

"Have you spoken to them?" I asked.

"No but some little boy came with a letter in his hand and gave it me and said _"Give this letter to the girl who has lost her heart in the sea of love", _at first I didn't realize it but then I told it to Xion who understood it immediately" Namine explained.

"Then we came to your room but you were sleeping so we didn't want to wake you up but we were desperate to know what was in the letter so we opened it up I'm sorry" Xion said.

"Well what did it say?" I asked.

"We are going to die" Xion said happily and clapped her hands.

"What!?" I screamed

"No, no not like that" Namine laughed.

"I'm not following. We are going to die but not like that? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Well do you want to tell me or should I?" Namine asked from Xion.

"I give you the honor" Xion smiled.

"Okay" Namine said and took a deep breath. "This is how it's going to go..."

_The Wedding Day_

"Oh you look so beautiful" mom said tears in her eyes.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Here I want you to have this" Namine said and gave me necklace where was a little star on it.

"This is beautiful" I smiled and put it on. "Thank you" I smiled and hugged Namine.

"Don't forget me" Namine whispered.

"Never" I said and tear fell down on my face.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in its open" I said and whipped the tear on my face.

Xion opened the door.

"You look beautiful" she said hugged me.

"Thanks."

"We really should go now" she said.

"Okay are you ready?" mom asked.

"As ready as I ca be" I said.

Mom nodded and smiled at me. We went outside where there was carriages waiting for us.

One for me, Namine and Xion and one for mom.

"Are you girls going to be alright? Are you sure I don't have to come with you?" mom asked.

"Don't worry mom I think we can survive from one carriage trip" I smiled and hugged her.

"Okay I'll see you at the church" she said and went to her carriage.

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I'll take care of her" Namine said.

I nodded and stepped in on the carriage.

"Are we ready? Does everyone know what they have to do?" Xion asked.

"Yes" Namine and I said. I looked at Namine.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I said started crying.

"I'm going to miss you too" she said and hugged me.

"Girls take your positions it's about to start soon" Xion said.

"It was nice to get to know you" Namine said to Xion and hugged her.

"You too" Xion said.

I looked outside of the window and then everything went black.


	16. The happy ending

**The happy ending**

"May she rest in peace" said the priest.

I looked around me. Everyone were crying. They really loved Kairi. I sighed. I wish I could tell them the truth but I can't. I looked at my mom and dad. They looked devastated. I just wanted to hug them and tell them the truth but all I could do was to pretend to be sad. I mean I am sad but not in the same way than the others. I know the truth but they don't and they never will.

"Namine" mom said.

"Yes."

"You don't have to stay strong it's okay to cry" mom said and hugged me.

It was then that I realized that I hadn't cried at all at my sister's funeral. Well I had cried a little but not like mom and dad.

"I just can't believe she is dead. It just doesn't feel real" I said.

"I understand honey but remember it's okay to show your feelings" mom said and kissed me in the forehead.

I nodded and smiled a little.

_The wedding day_

"Namine can you hear me? Namine?"

I opened my eyes and saw Sora. I sit up and looked around. Xion and Kairi were lying at the ground. I ran at them. I tried to wake them up but I knew that they wouldn't. It was all part of the plan.

"Namine what happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't remember. We were sitting in the carriage and then something happened and the next thing I know is that I'm lying in the ground and you are calling my name."

"We can't find the driver anywhere" said one man.

"We have to find him! We must know what happened!" my dad yelled.

"Namine you are awake" mom said and hugged me. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Kairi and Xion..." mom said and cried.

"They didn't survive from the accident" Sora said quietly.

I felt tears in my eyes. I knew that it wasn't true but I was still going to lost them forever. I knew that they weren't going to come back. This would be the last time I'd seen them. I looked at Xion and Kairi and a little smile appeared in to my face.

"Good luck" I whispered.

_The present day_

"Where are they?" I murmured.

I had been in my coffin for a several hours. Well at least I think so. It was hard being at my own funeral and know that they were all thinking that I was dead. I really didn't hear much though. The grave covered all the noises. Suddenly something hit in my coffin.

"They must be here!" I whispered.

I closed my eyes. This was really happening. After all this time I could finally see Roxas again. Someone opened the coffin.

"Kairi."

I opened my eyes and there he was. Roxas, smiling at me like we had never been apart.

"You came" I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I came" he laughed.

"Hey we came too!" someone yelled.

I looked up and saw the crew standing in front of me.

"You guys came? I can't believe this" I smiled and rose up from the coffin.

"I'm so happy you are here" I smiled and hugged them all.

"I missed you so much" Marluxia cried and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you too" I laughed. "But where's Riku?"

"We are over here!"

I turned around and saw Riku carrying Xion in his arms.

"I'm never letting you go again" Riku said and kissed Xion on the cheek.

"You don't have to but could you put me down?" Xion smiled.

"But you just said I don't have to let you go" Riku grinned.

"You know what I mean" Xion said and rolled her eyes.

"You survived" I smiled and hugged Xion.

"Of course I did" she laughed. "Did you told about the baby?" she whispered.

I shook my head. She nodded and greeted everyone.

"Are we ready to go?" Axel asked.

"We still have to put the grave back" Ventus pointed out.

"Oh right could someone help us?" Riku asked.

"We'll come with you" said Xibarg and Luxord.

"Okay let's put your coffin back" Roxas grinned.

I nodded and took a shovel.

_Back at the ship_

"So how did you came up with this plan?" I asked from Roxas. We were lying in his hammock.

"Well it was actually Ventus' idea. He had seen some film and he had an inspiration from it. So we came up with a plan to "kill" you" Roxas said and stroke my hair.

"Okay but how did you manage to get the oxygen bottles in the coffins?" I asked.

"Well it was Terra who made the coffins so it was pretty easy" Roxs said.

"But I don't understand how did you-"

"Let me start from the beginning" Roxas said.

"When Ventus had come up with the plan all we had to do was figure out how to execute it. First we went to Aghrabah and there we found the strong sleeping powder which would lower you temperature and pulse to look like you were dead. Then we send it to you. After that we had to fake the accident. On your wedding day Xibarg knocked out the real driver and drove himself so the accident could happen. Then when you were "dead" we put out this rumor that a great carpenter was in town and he could do the coffins. That's when Terra entered. You father ordered two fine made coffins. So Terra made the coffins and added the oxygen bottles so you could breathe in there. After that all we had to do was wait for the funeral" Roxas explained.

"Wow, just simply wow" I said in amazed.

"I know" Roxas smiled.

"Listen there is something I have to tell you" I said.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at Roxas. For a second I thought that he would be terrified but then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"I can't believe this! Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"I'm so happy! This is going to be so amazing. I know we are still young but still! I can't wait to tell everyone" Roxas smiled happily and hugged me.

"So you are not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad silly?"

"I don't know if you didn't want this baby or something."

"I'm not mad I'm thrilled. I'm so happy right now but there is one thing left to do" Roxas said and got out of the hammock.

"What's that?"

"Kairi you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. When I wake up you are the first thing that I think about and when I go to sleep you face is the last thing on my mind. The time we were separated was horrible and I don't ever want that to happen again. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and with the baby everything is just perfect so..." Roxas got down on his on knee. "Kairi will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! I do" I screamed and hugged him.

"Let me put this ring on your finger" Roxas said. It was a silver ring which had three beautiful diamonds on it.

"You did pay for this right?" I asked.

"In the matter of fact I did" he said and kissed me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he smiled and lean in to another kiss.

_A/N: There is still one more chapter to come :)_


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_ten years later_

"Namine! It's so good to see you again!" I squealed and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too! How are you?" she smiled.

"I'm fine everybody are" I smiled.

"So after ten years you are still with the pirates? Even with you children?" Namine asked.

"Yes we just couldn't leave them behind not after everything we have been trough together" I smiled.

"I understand" Namine smiled.

"So how are everybody?" I asked.

"Well mom and dad left for a two weeks vacation to Neverland and well Sora and I have the kingdom to rule all by ourselves" she said.

"Hey don't forget you're little helpers" I smiled.

"You mean Emma and Dave? They are not much of a help. Emma has just turned five and she has her negative age now and Dave is only two so he doesn't give many advises how to rule the kingdom" Namine laughed.

"Did Emma get the present I send her?"

"Yes she loved the Princess Jasmine doll."

"Good" I smiled.

"What about your boys? Do they fight as often as before?" Namine asked.

"Well Peter is already ten so he doesn't fight with his brother's as much as he used to but Sam and Ben fight all the time! You would think that they'd get along since their twins and all but no! I don't know what I'd have to do to get them stop fighting" I sighed.

"Parenthood can be rough sometimes" Namine smiled.

"Tell be about it. By the way did you told Sora about what happened? I mean when I "died" and all?"

"Yes. I wasn't plan on doing that but he got little suspicious when I told him that I have a meeting in the middle of the night at some cave in the harbour" she giggled.

"Well that does sound awfully suspicious. How did he took it?"

"Well he was shocked at first but then he realized that it was the only way we could all be happy."

"Good" I smiled.

"You can come home you know that, right Kairi? Of course mom and dad would be shocked but I'm sure they would be just happy to know you are not dead" Namine smiled.

"I know but I have a home already" I smiled.

Namine nodded and smiled. "So we'll just have to keep sending those letters then" she said.

"I guess we do" I smiled.

"I should go I don't want to worry Sora" Namine said.

"Okay. We will see again right?" I asked.

"Of course we will" Namine said and hugged.

"See you later then" I smiled.

"See you later" Namine said and left.

I watched as she left the cave. I missed her. I missed mom and dad and Sora. I missed all of them, but that wasn't my home anymore. My home was with the thirteen pirates and my sons. I smiled to myself and headed towards the ship. I saw Roxas walking to me.

"How are everybody back at the castle?" he asked.

"They are all fine" I smiled.

"That's good. Are you ready to know where we are heading next?"

I nodded.

"We are sailing to Port Royal the land of the pirates" Roxas grinned.

"Are you sure that is good place for the boys?"

"Of course it is, they'll learn how to be a true pirate."

"Okay but if something happens to them it's your fault" I said.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" Roxas smiled and took me in his arms.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" he said and kissed me.

* * *

_A/N: This is it! The final ending of the story :) Tell me what you think :)_


End file.
